His Angel 2
by gurl3677
Summary: The group is trying to get the farms up and running but two members of the group hit heads, can the group stay together? i suck at summaries. Read His Angel before you read this story, please! Daryl/ OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review even though this story is finished. Please read His Angel to understand this story.*_

Daryl used to be nervous every time he had to get naked around her. He had scars and marks from a painfully childhood but they never bothered her. The first time they had been together he had been so overwhelmed with finding Sophia as a walker and admitting to Saint that he wanted to be with her, that he hadn't thought about them. Their second time, he had been shy about taking his shirt off. But she had touched every mark, kissed every scar so gently he had had to shut his eyes to stop the over whelming emotion she was giving him. For the first time in a long time, he had wanted to cry but he didn't. Her simple touches had eased years of pain for him.

Daryl was leaning over the sink to spit the toothpaste out of his mouth. He turned the water on and rinsed out his toothbrush. He turned the water off and looked at her with a smile. Saint was sleeping sprawled out across their bed. She was on her stomach with her face turned away from him. She only slept on her stomach when she went to bed completely tired and drained. He grinned as he started towards the bed. He was why she was completely drained. They had worked all day on farm close to her cabin then he kept her up late into the night.

He had brought her close to cumming with his hand than walked away from her. He pretended like he had to get a drink. She was sprawled out, her legs spread as she glared at him. He laughed as he took his time drinking the water he had gotten for himself. He leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest while he waited a good ten minutes. He brought the water to bed with him then ripped the blankets off her. He took another drink then brought his mouth down on her. The coldness from the water had made her jump and cry out right away. He worked his mouth on her the way he knew she liked, flattening his tongue against her bub then sucking her into his mouth and slowly letting her slip out. She was moving uncontrollably and moaning as she pulled his hair and when she was close again, he pulled away.

Her eyes had shot open as she started yelling at him. Daryl laughed out loud as he took his cup back to the kitchen. He got some more water and took his time drinking it again. That time he waited almost 15 minutes before he moved from the counter. He laughed the whole time because she was begging, whining, then ordering him to finish her off.

At the end of the 15 minutes, he started undoing his button down shirt. He started towards their bed, letting it fall to the ground. He pulled his wife beater off and tossed it away from him as well. He stood at the end of her bed and undid his belt so slowly she had propelled herself forward to do it herself but he had stopped her, gently pushing her back down to the bed. When he finally moved into her, she started thanking him over and over again until he laughed and told her to stop. When she finally came, her hips almost came off the bed. He was sure the group outside in their tents had her calling out. She had used every curse word she could and had even combined some. After they were both coming down from orgasm aftershocks, he had burst into laughter, recalling her combinations.

Now it was the morning after and she was still passed out. Usually she woke before him. She'd get up, make coffee, brush her teeth and start getting their clothes ready for the day but that day, she was still out like a light. He grinned as he stalked over to their bed. He slowly and carefully worked the blankets down from her body. He climbed onto the bed and...

A painful shock flew through Saint's ass, making her jump awake. Her mattress jumped a second before Daryl's laughter greeted her. She looked towards the end of the bed and found him laying on his stomach, his face in the mattress as he laughed. She looked down her back and frowned at the angry red mark on her ass. She pushed herself up to her knees and glared at him.

" First you keep me up all night, you get me excited but refuse to get me off, get me excited again and refuse me, then you wake me up by smacking my ass? What the fuck is wrong with you!" She snapped playfully. He rolled onto his back, still laughing. Saint fought not to smile. When she first met him, and got to know him, he hardly ever smiled. Now, almost a month later, he was developing laugh and smile lines on his face. " You're a dick." She said as she got off their bed.

" You make me laugh so hard sumtimes my stomach hurts." He said as he watched her walk naked into the bathroom.

He wasn't lying. She was silly and the more he got to know her, the sillier she was becoming. She would make faces at him when he was trying to concentrate. Sometimes she'd try talking to him in different voices and accents, trying to make him guess where they were from and she was surprising good at faking accents.

Sometimes she made him laugh without trying. For being a hunter herself, she was surprising clumsy. She had almost walked into a few trees, only being saved by either himself or someone else. She also tripped a lot. But she always laughed at herself and he liked that. He liked how she always tried to tell him a joke, only to forget the punch line. A few times she had even asked him what the punch line was.

" You are going to pay, dick." She said as she got her toothbrush ready.

Daryl propped his head up with his hand, elbow on the bed, as he watched her brush her teeth. His eyes taking in her slender, petite frame. He couldn't decided what part of her was his favorite. He loved her ass and how tight it was. He loved kissing her stomach. He loved how toned her legs were and her arms drove him crazy. He loved her mouth and all the things she did with it to him. He loved her tits and how the fit into his hands. He loved her eyes and how they sparkled when she laughed or how they looked when she looked at him. He sighed as she leaned over and spit quickly into the sink.

" What are you goin to do? Bite my ankles off?" Their height difference was a constant source of entertainment for him. She was only 5 foot 1 inch and he was almost 6 foot tall, standing 5 foot 11 inches and he was almost reminding her of that. Sometimes it was just in how he'd lean against her, resting his arm on her head, sometimes it was him pretending not to know who was talking to him because she wasn't at his eye level. Sometimes he'd just call her Shorty then laugh.

She smiled at him and hopped onto the sink. She sat so her right side was facing him. She raised up her left leg while letting her right leg dangle. She leaned back against the bathroom mirror and closed her eyes. She brought her hand down to herself. He sat up, paying more attention to her. He moved down the bed so he could see what she was doing better. She noticed him and turned herself so he couldn't see. She made a big dramatic moan.

" What are you doin?" He asked. " I wanna see." He said as he slipped off their bed. Saint opened her eyes and looked over at him with her best bedroom eyes.

" No." She said. She reached out and pushed the bathroom door shut. She flipped the lock and leaned against the door with a grin. She started moaning. The handle of the door started a shake a second before he started pounding on it.

" Angel! Open the door!" He yelled. She started moaning louder. He started pounding harder on the door. " Open the door, Angel, now!" She ignored him as she moaned even louder. " Saint, you open this door right now!" She moaned louder and louder while he yelled and kicked at the door. She slowing started quieting the moans down then stepped away from the door and popped the lock. She stepped back again a second before the door flew open. He was panting and taking his pants off.

" Oh, you can keep those on, I'm all finished here." She said as she turned away to move to the tub. He grabbed her and yanked her against his front.

" I know you're lyin, Angel." He said softly into her hair. " When you cum, your skin flushes even when you get yourself off. And don't you ever try that shit again, you know I like to watch you touch yourself."

" I told you I'd make you pay." Saint said as his hand slipped down the front of her.

XXXXXX

As they walked through the yard to the camp site of the group, his arm was around her shoulders and their heads were together so they could talk. She was still a little shy around the group but she got along well with Carol, Dale, Glenn, and Rick. Lori was standoffish and Daryl told Saint it was because Saint was so pretty. Andrea stuck mostly to Shane and Shane made Saint nervous but she wasn't sure why.

" What's on the list for today, Shorty?" He asked as they walked.

" I think Rick wants you, Shane, and him to keep working on the fence. He wants the group completely in that farmhouse by the end of the week. Then we are supposed to start working on the neighboring house." She said. She slipped her arm around his waist. She turned her face into his chest and bit him lightly, making him jump. He grabbed her and picked her up. Saint laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her on his left hip like she was a child. Her arms were around his neck.

" You guys are weird." Glenn said when they reached him.

" Ah, Glenn, you want Daryl to carry you around on his hip?" Saint asked.

" No, thanks." He said with a smile.

" Alright, now that Daryl and Saint are here, let's go over the plan for today." Rick said.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! *_

Daryl looked up with sweat in his eyes. Saint was walking towards him and Shane with a smile. They were trying to drive a pole into the ground that was going to make up part of the fence. It was lunch time and she was carrying a basket towards them. Shane looked up at her than back down at his work. He didn't like her, never had.

" Brought you guys some lunch." She said when she reached them. Daryl squinted in the sun then put a hand over his eyes. He grinned at her.

" What is it?" Daryl asked.

" Sandwiches." She said as she set the basket down.

" What kind?" He asked.

" The kind you eat." She said.

" Motherfucker," Shane started. " Will you just tell him what type of sandwich it is?" Daryl frowned at him. Saint's face paled.

_" Mother fucker!" _Saint blinked as a memory washed over her.

" Egg salad." She said softly as she started backing away from them. Daryl looked at her.

" Angel, you alright?" He asked. She shook her head and blinked.

" Yeah. I'm fine." She said, her eyes glued to Shane. " I will see you later, okay?" Daryl took a step towards her.

" Saint." He said. She shook her head and looked at him. She smiled.

" I'm okay. I got to go, alright? I'm supposed to take over watch for Dale." She said. She brought her fingers to her lips and kissed them. She turned her palm towards him. That was their sign to each other. She turned away and starting jogging across the field.

" Stop staring at her ass. I'm starving and we got a lot of work to do." Shane said. Daryl had his hands on his hips as he watched her. " It's a nice ass though. Good job, man." Shane said with a smile.

XXXXXXX

Saint climbed on top of the RV and walked across the roof to where Dale was standing up. She liked the older man. He was comforting and always had a nice smile for her. He remained her of her dad, of how she thought her dad might have turned out had he lived that long. Something about Dale just set her mind at ease.

" Hey there, Saint. How is your day going?" He asked as she reached him.

" It was okay." She said.

" Until?" He asked. Saint laughed slightly.

" Nothing, I guess I'm just tired today."

" You sure you want to go on watch? I'm fine, you can go lay down." Dale said. Saint smiled and pulled her hair up.

" No, I'm fine. Go take a break." She said. Dale smiled.

XXXXXXX

A few hours later, Daryl, Shane, Rick, and T-dog were crossing the field with sweat soaked shirts. Rick and T-dog had spend the time chopping down trees while Daryl and Shane worked on the fence. The hot summer sun had been beating down on them all day and all four men were tired and dirty. Daryl looked up when they got close to the RV. Saint was standing on the roof, her bow and arrow out and ready just in case. She stopped scanning the area when she noticed them. She kissed her fingers and held her palm out. Daryl smiled and looked down as he walked.

" Saint, Daryl's back. I'll take watch from here." Dale said as he walked across the roof. Saint laughed but smiled. She placed her arrow back into it's quiver and started walking towards Dale.

" Who says I want to be around that dirty redneck?" She asked.

" Everything on your face." Dale said with a smile.

Saint laughed and hugged Dale. Out everyone in the group she had gotten closest to Dale and Carol. Dale latched on her quickly. Andrea had completely pushed him away and Dale just needed to care for someone. That was in his nature and Saint was allowing him to do it so Dale ate it up. He could say he was really starting to love her as if she had been his daughter.

" I'll bring you some dinner, okay?" She said when she pulled away to look at him. Dale smiled.

" You better go. I know Daryl is waiting for you." He said. She laughed but started towards the ladder. Dale was right, Daryl was standing at the bottom of the ladder. She quickly climbed down and smiled at him.

" How long have you been here?" She asked. He narrowed his eyes and frowned down at her.

" Long enough to know you think I'm a dirty redneck." He said. She tilted her head slightly.

" You are a dirty redneck." She said.

" I was raised in a trailer, you were raised in a cabin in the woods. You're the redneck." He said.

" I think I'm more like a hobbit than a redneck." She said. He turned and started towards their cabin.

" You're short enough to be a hobbit." He said. A small rock hit the center of his back, making him pause. He slowly turned around and faced her. " You just throw a rock at me?" Saint put her hands on her hips.

" Yeah, I did." She started towards him then. " What are you going to do about it, Dirty Redneck?" She spoke each word slowly, pausing in between them. As she passed him, she made sure to hit him in the arm. His mouth tighten and he shook his head.

" You're a stupid bitch." He said as he faced her. Saint turned around so she was walking backwards.

" You're a douchebag." She said.

" Saint, look out!" Daryl yelled quickly. She tripped over a chair by their campfire and tumbled backwards, tipping the chair over and landing on her ass. She started to laugh as he put his hands on his hips and leaned down. " That's what you get for fuckin with me. Now you gonna leave me be." He snapped. Saint was still laughing as she stood up.

" You know, it would be nice if you ever took things seriously, Saint." Shane snapped as he walked past them.

" What's his problem?" She asked as Daryl started whipping off her jeans.

" Do you really need to ask me that?" He asked. Saint laughed then took his face in her hands.

" I missed you today." She said softly. He smiled and let her give him a closed mouth kiss. " Come on, Redneck. You need a shower and some clean clothes."

" Whatever you say, Hobbit."

XXXXXXXXXX

At night they closed the shudders around the windows. As if anyone would want to see what they were doing. The cabin had a window over her kitchen sink, two on the left side of cabin and two in front of the cabin. Daryl usually shut and locked the shudders but that night Daryl had distracted by her and forgotten about the window by the kitchen. The group was camped far enough away from the cabin that he didn't think anyone was know he was watching them.

Saint was on her back in the center of the bed, her hands above her head, palms flat on the headboard. Daryl was on his knees between her legs. The blankets were pooled around his waist, shielding the lower half of their bodies from view but he knew what they were doing. Daryl's hands were holding onto her hips and he could see Daryl thrusting into her. Her eyes were closed and but her mouth was open. She arched up her back as one hand slapped against her headboard. She was bitch who enjoyed getting fucked hard.

Daryl's hands moved up her body to her shoulders where he picked her up. His legs went straight out in front of him as he fell back on his back. She sat up so he could finally see her whole body. The fire in their fireplace was casting light down her slender frame. She placed one hand on Daryl's chest and one on his stomach while she rode him. His hands were on her hips and his head was off the mattress so he could watch her grind against him.

He turned away, his eyes darting around to make sure no one was watching. He quickly and quietly moved towards the camp. He was going to her tent. She slept alone and her tent wasn't close to anyone's. As he came close to them, he glanced up at Dale who was on watch on the top of the RV but Dale's back was too him. He stalked past the RV and towards her. Watching Saint get fucked, seeing her orgasm and her tits bouncing made him hard. There was only one way for him to handle that.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review! *_

_A mask. He was wearing a mask. While she was fighting him, she was trying to snatch the mask away from him. If he was going to kill her or rape her, she would see his face first. She would see the man who was going to hurt her. But he managed to keep his head out of her reach, managed to keep the mask on. She could only see his brown eyes..._

Saint woke with a start, she was panting and sweating at the memory. She looked to her left and saw Daryl sleeping. He was on his back with his hands clutching the sheet as his waist. His face was turned away from her. Saint turned away and stared at the ceiling. She brought her hands to her eyes and rubbed them. How could she have forgotten that part? She pushed herself to sit up. She slipped from the bed and reached down to grab her cotton shorts and tank top. She pulled them on then walked around the bed. She needed some cold water on her face.

She walked into the bathroom and set her flashlight down. She could have turned on the bathroom light but she didn't want to wake him because she had a nightmare. Saint put her hands on either side of the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She shook her head then turned the water on. She splashed some cold water on her face and neck for a few seconds. She turned the water off and grabbed the towel hanging on the side of the sink. She patted her face and neck dry.

" Angel." His voice was gruff and filled with sleep. She sighed and turned off the flashlight. " You alright?" He asked as she came out of the bathroom. She smiled and set the flashlight down on his night stand then crawled over top of him to her side of the bed.

" Yeah, just had a nightmare." She said as she settle back into the bed. Daryl turned over and moved into her back. It was times like this she was glad he wasn't a talker. He'd listen if she wanted to tell him about it but he didn't push her. She knew he wanted to know but he'd never ask her. " It was a memory, really." That was enough said for Daryl. He knew she was talking about when she was attacked and he didn't touch that subject. She hadn't told him anything about what had happen and he respected her choice. He wrapped his arm around her waist and nestled his face into her hair.

" Need somthin?" He asked. Saint sighed and closed her eyes.

" No." She whispered.

_XXXXXXXXX_

_He followed Daryl on the horse as fast as he could. Daryl had been visiting the lady in the cabin everyday and he wanted to see what had the hunter's attention. Daryl was so antsy when he was going to see her that she had to be a good fuck. He was walking/running, keeping himself far enough to not be noticed by Daryl. _

_A small, two story cabin came into view suddenly so he ducked down in some bushes. He crept as slow close as he dared. Daryl dismounted from the horse at the same time a girl started towards him with a smile. She had long hair and petite frame. She was right up his alley. He liked small girls, they were easier to break. The girl and Daryl were walking to her back yard but he was surprised at their interactions. They were walking close together while he lead the horse by the reins. They were talking but he could tell they hadn't had sex yet. They weren't touching, they didn't kiss hello or hold hands. He left shortly after arriving. They were boring him._

_He followed Daryl for the next few days. Daryl stared at her, no matter what she was doing. He watched her like hawk. Daryl wanted her. Daryl walked differently around her so he knew the hunter was packing a hard on but what he couldn't understand was why Daryl wasn't acting on it. She'd give it up to him, she was always smiling at him and laughing at whatever stupid shit the hunter was saying. He shook his head, Daryl's an even dumber than he thought. He should threw her to the ground and mount her. Daryl should fuck the hell out of her. That's what he'd do if he was in Daryl's place._

_He sure wanted her. He watched her walk around her garden with Daryl trailing her like a lost puppy. He watched her as she bent down, her shirt falling open slightly. That was the thing about sneaking up on people, they tended to not be a careful when they thought no one was watching. His eyes were glued to her tits and when she'd turn her back to his hiding place, his eyes went to her ass. _

_His plan was made. He knew she would never just give it up to him. She wasn't the type to fuck some guy she didn't know plus she liked Daryl. He didn't know why she did but he could tell that she did. She smiled at Daryl and even checked him out when Daryl wasn't looking. She'd blush every time she caught herself doing it. So if she wouldn't give it up, he'd take it. He needed to get laid. Once he got laid, he'd feel better and be able to concentrate again._

_XXXXXX_

_He waited until everyone was settled in to eat than he slipped out. No one noticed he was gone. No one noticed a horse was missing. In the cover of night he lead the horse into the woods then mounted it and took off. He drove the horse fast and hard. The trip should have taken 5 hours but he managed it in 3. He was going to get in, fuck her, and be back before first light. That was the plan. What wasn't in the plan was her fighting back. _

_He should have stuck around to make sure she bled out. She had been bleeding so much he was sure she would be dead before morning. She hadn't been moving and her breathing was shallow, she should have died. There was no explanation for it. He had left her cabin pissed, horny, and tired. He rushed back, stored the horse then went to bed with no one none the wiser. _

XXXXXXXXXX

Saint was walking towards Carol's tent the next day. Carol was still grieving and they didn't ask her to do a lot around the camp. She won't even eat if they hadn't been making her. Saint found her sitting on her cot inside her tent. She was slowly folding her clothes. Sophia's clothes were folded up in the corner of the tent still.

" Hey Carol, want to do something with me today?" Saint asked softly. Carol sighed and looked at her.

" I don't know, Saint. I'm tired." Carol said.

" Please? I want to gather wildflowers and Daryl hates it when I go alone." Saint said. Carol gave her a sad smile.

" Sure." She said.

She stood up slowly and set her shirt down. Carol looked over to the Sophia's clothes and her eyes welled up again. Saint came forward and took a gentle hold of her arm. Carol looked back at her a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Saint smiled and gave her a squeeze. She motioned with her head and Carol let her lead her away.

Saint and Carol walked through the big field behind her cabin. They came upon the dirt road that ran between Saint's land and the farm the men were working at. Carol had slipped her arm around Saint's and it was a surprise to Saint. She wasn't used to having someone hang on her but the woman needed the comfort more than anyone Saint had ever met. Shane and Daryl were working just ahead of them.

" Hey." Saint said when she was within hearing distance. Daryl looked up from the log he was getting ready to use as a pole. He was panting and his shirt was covered in sweat and dirt. He was squinting and his hair was matted with sweat.

" Hey." He said. He took a rag out of his back pocket and swept it across his forehead then wiped his hands on it. " What are you doin?" He asked.

" Carol and I are going to pick wildflowers." Saint said.

" Wildflowers?" Shane scoffed. " You hear that, Daryl? The girls are going to pick flowers while we are doing grunt work. Unbelievable." He mutter the last part as he walked away.

" Can I shot in with one of my arrows?" Saint snapped to Daryl.

" Be careful, Angel." He said. She smiled.

" I will. I got my bow and arrows. See ya in a bit?" She asked. He nodded and glanced at Carol than back at Saint.

" Yeah. Let me know when you get back." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review! This chapter was a little hard for me to write because I have two children so I can image Carol's pain. I lost a friend when I was a teen and I remember the day his mom told me it was time to pack his things up. So let me know what you think about it and about what Saint has Shane do. *_

Carol was sitting in the center of the large field of wildflowers. She was slowing picking the flowers she wanted and placing them in the basket she had brought. Saint was sitting across from her, doing the same thing. The women hadn't talked much and that was fine with Saint. If Carol needed to talk or wanted to talk, she would, Saint wouldn't push her.

" Sophia would have loved this." She finally said softly. Saint looked at her. She was touching the petals of a purple flower.

" I am sorry I didn't get to know her." Saint said as she looked back at the flowers in front of her. Carol smiled and laughed slightly.

" She was such a smart girl but painfully shy. I blame Ed for that." She said. " I think because Ed abused me, it was hard for Sophia to make friends. She knew that the friends would want to come over and she didn't want them around Ed." The women fell into silence again, gathering flowers and enjoying the nice day. They stayed in the field for almost an hour before they decided to head back.

" These are going to smell so nice in your tent." Saint said as they started back.

" Can I ask you do to something for me?" Carol asked as she slipped her arm around Saint's again.

" Sure."

" Will you take Sophia's clothes for me? I just keep looking at them and crying." She said as she stared at the ground. Saint looked at her but looked straight ahead again.

" Sure." Saint said softly.

" She's gone, she's not coming back but I am here and I owe it to her to live. I don't think I can do that if I have to stare at her clothes." Carol said.

" I will box them up and place them in the loft that way if you change your mind you know where they are." Saint said. Carol patted her hand.

" Thank you." She said. They strolled through the field like they were out for a Sunday walk. " Daryl is a good man, you are lucky to have him." Saint laughed softly and looked down. " You have done wonders for him too. He's finally starting to come out of his shell. I think falling down that slope and stabbing himself was the best thing that ever happen to him."

" He's done a lot for me too. I think him and I are alike so that's why we were drawn to each other, you know? I mean, I'm anti-social, he's anti-social. He has a big heart but hides it, I have bombs planted around my heart." She said. Carol smiled.

" I have never seen him smile and laugh as much as he has with you. He's finally starting to see his self worth so whatever you're doing, keep it up." Carol said.

XXXXXXXXX

Daryl was scooping some extra dirt out of hole he had made for the next pole. He was crouched down with the sun on his back. His arms were sore from working and his skin was slick with sweat. He was frowning as he plunged his hands into the hole. Sweat dripped of his shaggy hair and was running a line down the side of his face.

" Hey there, big guy. You look like you know how to use your hands." Came a deep voice. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

" You heard I fuckin hate that voice." He said when he opened his eyes again. " You sound like a dude." Saint laughed as she walked in front of him. She sat down across from him with the hole between them.

" Next time we have sex, I'm going to use that voice." She said as she started helping him scope the dirt out.

" You do that and I'll lose my hard on without gettin off first." He grunted. Saint laughed as they worked together.

" Hey there, Saint. How's your day going?" Daryl noticed at the sound of Shane's voice her hands froze in the dirt. He looked slowly up at her but she was staring at the ground, taking deep breaths.

" Fine." She answered slowly. Daryl glanced behind him to where Shane was standing.

" Good." Shane said. He leaned down and patted Daryl's shoulder. " Me and Daryl been working real hard, haven't we? Gonna get this fence up in no time." He stood up straight and grinned at her. Daryl looked back at Saint who hadn't moved yet. He lightly touched his finger tips to hers.

" That's great." Saint said softly.

" Yeah. Once we get this farm ready we can work on the next one and soon everyone will have their own space." Shane said. Daryl noticed that she closed her eyes.

" That sounds nice." She said as she tilted her head.

" Although, some of us will live with the others, I'm sure." Shane said. Suddenly her head snapped up and her eyes were open.

" Can you do something for me, Shane?" She asked as she stood up. Daryl's eyes followed her up.

" Well sure thing, Doll Face." He said.

" Can you say stupid bitch for me?" She asked. Shane's eyes narrowed slightly while Daryl frowned.

" Why would you want me to say that?" Shane asked. Saint shrugged.

" I just think it's funny." She said. Daryl noticed the tension between the two of them, he noticed how their eyes were locked together. Shane gave her a one sided smile and leaned in towards her.

" Stupid bitch." He said slowly. Saint's entire body tensed up as she took a step back from them. Daryl's frown deepen but Shane's smile turned into a grin. The color washed straight from her face as her hands came to her stomach. Shane straighted up. " Is that what you wanted to hear?" She nodded.

" I have to go." She almost whispered. She started backing away from them a second before she turned and started towards the camp.

" Well that was weird. She like that dirty talk in bed?" Shane asked as they watched her hurry away. Shane shook his head and laughed. " You're a lucky dog, man."

XXXXXXXX

Daryl found her later that evening in the loft part of the cabin. He walked in and saw her sitting in front of a box. It looked like she was packing things away. He took off his cross bow and shut the front door. He set it against the wall. She was wiping her eyes and he could tell she was crying. He didn't say anything as he slowly crossed the room. He kept his eyes on her and started up the stairs. She looked up at him then back at the clothes she was putting away. He started playing with the petals on the flower Carol had given him to give to her. He dropped his head looking from the flower to her and back to the flower.

" You alright?" He asked. She nodded and cleared her throat.

" These are Sophia's clothes. Carol asked me to put them away for her." Saint said. Daryl nodded and slowly came forward. He moved to her back and crouched down behind her. He rested his legs on either side of hers. " This is so hard for me and I never even met her. I just feel Carol's pain."

" Brought you somthin." He said as he reached around her. Saint looked up at the flower he was holding. " Carol said you might need it. See why now." She nodded and took it from him.

" The clothes, they smell like Sophia Carol said." Saint looked over her shoulder to him. " Should I be doing this? Should I just pack her up into a box like she was never here?"

" It ain't like that. Carol can't move on with these laying around." Daryl said. Saint looked back to the shirt in front of her.

" This little girl's whole life is going to fit inside a box." She sighed then turned and faced him, still sitting on the floor. " And you know what really upsets me, and it's so selfish, but I keep thinking that could be me."

" What you mean?" He asked.

" Let's say I was raised in the city instead in a cabin. I'm 30, by most standards, I should be married with at least one kid but because I grew up in the woods, in a very small area, I didn't go do the regular way most girls do. I never got married, hell I was never even sure I wanted kids. But this whole thing makes me thank my parents. I don't know how I'd handle losing a kid. I don't know how I'd handle my baby being turned into a walker." Saint said.

" You're strong, you'd get through. Just about the strongest woman I ever met." Daryl said. She smiled slightly.

" You better take a shower. I'm sure dinner's almost ready."


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review! Again, thank you for all the reviews and alerts and fav adds! You guys are so awesome!*_

Daryl didn't ask her about the interactions between her and Shane. He noticed the way Shane was staring at her over dinner. He noticed how uncomfortable she was acting. She had ate quietly then excused herself right away and hurried back to the cabin. He watched her walk away then looked back at Shane who was smirking. Daryl finished up eating then muttered his good nights before trailing after her. He shut up all the shutters and when he came into the cabin, he saw she was already in bed.

He locked the cabin door than moved around the dark cabin, using the light from the fire place as his guide. He watched her as he walked around the bed. She was laying facing the bathroom and had her eyes open. He stripped off his shirt and undid his belt. He turned and sat on their bed a second before he leaned down and undid his laces.

" I'm sorry. I think I'm feeling a little drained emotionally tonight." Saint said softly.

" S'alright." He said. He always left his boots where he could reach them. He stood up and undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He slipped into the bed and over to her. She smiled up at him.

" Hi." She whispered. He looked at her then turned on his back.

" Hey." He said. She moved over to him quickly.

XXXXXXXXX

The next day, Saint was searching through the barn on the farm's land, looking through the supplies when Shane found her. He smiled and quickly looked around. There was no one in sight so he crept up to her. The day was raining and almost everyone was inside the farm house or at the other barn on the land. He and Saint were completely alone. He crept carefully up behind her.

" So you remember?" He said, making her jump. She whipped around and looked behind him. " Oh no, we're alone." Shane assured her.

" Daryl will be coming soon." She said quickly.

" And what makes you think I give a shit?" Shane asked. Saint moved to go past him but he stopped her quickly but stepping in front of her every step. " Whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going? We need to talk, don't you think?"

" I have nothing to say to you." Saint said.

" Look, if you like this little group we have going on here, I suggest you keep your mouth shut. You are going to create drama and this group has had enough of that." Shane said.

" You attacked me. You're dangerous." She said softly.

" Did I? Who do you think they are going to believe? I have known Rick and Lori our whole lives, Rick's my best friend. I have defended the group since the beginning. They just meant you. What have you done for them? Sure, you gave them a place to stay but you are nothing to them." He said. " Besides, ask Rick, eye witness accounts are not reliable plus, you had a nasty hit on your head. And if you really suspected it was me who attacked you, then why did you allow me to come to your land?'

" I didn't remember." She said. Shane smiled.

" Right, you didn't remember. And now, you are just grasping at straws." Saint shook her head.

" No, it was you." She said.

" Oh, did you see my face?" Shane smirked. Saint looked uncertain for a second. " No, you didn't, see not even you trust your own memory."

" I know what I heard. It was your voice." Saint said, trying to make herself sound brave.

" Unless you want everyone to hate you, I'd keep that to yourself. The group doesn't need your shit. Only your redneck boyfriend and that old man are going to believe you anyway." He said before he turned and walked out.

Saint leaned back against the wall behind her and sank to the ground. Was he right? Would they believe her over him? They didn't know her and she hadn't made much of an effort outside of the few people she talked too. What if they didn't believe her? He was right, the group had been through so much already. Maybe she should just keep it to herself, she couldn't prove it, she couldn't prove anything. It had just been him and her and she hadn't even seen his face.

XXXXXXX

Daryl noticed she had been a little off the entire day. She stared off into space, hardly spoke to anyone or made eye contact. She barely ate any lunch or dinner. Maybe it was the rain. Rainy weather tended to make people sadder. That was fact, the entire group was a little off but she was never that bad. She almost jumped out of her skin every time he touched her. Daryl smiled to himself as he undressed later that night. He knew how to cheer her up, he knew how to bring her around.

He grinned as he crept up to the cabin again. They were being careless. The shudders over the kitchen were left open again. He looked through the window and his grin only grew. She was naked with the blanket down to her waist. Her eyes were closed but she was moving around. He couldn't see Daryl but he knew from the formation in the blankets that he was between her legs.

XXXXXXXXX

He took out his pocket knife and worked the blade into the window. Carefully and quietly he worked the window opened a crack but a crack was all he needed. He could hear her just enough. She was panting and ahhing and ohhing. Her hands were above the blankets and clutching his head. He grinned, Daryl was sure good with his tongue because that bitch would not be still. He could see her legs moving under the blankets.

" Oh my God!" She called out suddenly. " Oh God, don't stop, don't stop! Ahh, I'm cumming!" She arched up her back and almost slid down the bed when her orgasm hit her. He stepped away from the window and hurried away quietly.

XXXXXXXX

Daryl was walking around the back of the cabin with Saint the next day. The kitchen window caught his attention right away. He pulled his arm away from her shoulders and narrowed his eyes as he moved closer to the window. Saint stopped walking and watched him as he pushed the window shut. He looked back at her.

" You left the window open, Angel?" He asked.

" I didn't open the windows yesterday because of the rain." Saint said.

" I forgot to close the shutters last night." He muttered to himself as he looked back at the window.

" You don't think someone was watching us, do you?" She asked as she looked across the field to the camp. Daryl frowned but moved towards her. He put his arm around her shoulders and they started walking again. She slipped her arms around him.

" No, who would want to watch us?" He asked.

She rested her head against his chest. She knew who. She shivered and moved in closer to him. If he had been at the window then that meant he had seen her naked. She couldn't stop herself from wondering how many other times he had been at the window, how many other times he had seen them in whatever they had been doing. She closed her eyes and let Daryl led them.

XXXXXXXX

" What do you think about Dale?" Shane asked Daryl as they started their work day.

" What about him?" Daryl asked.

" You trust him being alone with your girl?"

" You know somthin I don't?" Daryl asked. Shane shook his head as they walked to the section of the fence they were working on.

" I'm just saying, Saint's a good looking girl and I've seen Dale looking at her." Shane said. " The way I see it, Rick's getting ass from Lori, Glenn's getting ass from Maggie still, you're getting action from Saint and me...well listen, no one knows this but Andrea and me been fucking." Shane said as he dropped his voice. " So who's Dale having sex with? I mean, he's a man right? He got needs like the rest of us."

" T-dog ain't getting any." Daryl said. Shane hit his arm.

" Right, this is what I'm talking about!" He paused for a second. " Look, all I'm saying is, maybe we should watch our women around them." The two men feel silent for a few minutes when they reached their area. " So let me ask you something else, Daryl." Shane said as they both adjusted their gloves. They had some poles up and where going to string up the fence they had found.

" What?" Daryl muttered.

" I got a problem and I want another guy's opinion." Daryl started attracting the fencing to the pole so Shane took his silence as an okay to go on. " When you go down on Saint and get her off, does she repay the favor?" Daryl paused in his work and slowly looked at Shane.

" What?" He asked. Shane smiled but moved closer to Daryl.

" When you're eating her out and if she gets off, does she suck your dick?" Shane asked. Daryl felt his hands tighten up on the fence.

Someone had been watching them last night, that much he had decided during breakfast. He knew the windows had been closed because when it had started to rain in the morning, he and Saint and ran around the cabin, closing them. What were the chances of Shane asking him that question when the night before he gone down on her? Could have been Shane watching them?

" Why you askin me that?" Daryl asked as he started pulling the fencing taunt. Shane picked up his line of fence and strung it on the bottom part of the pole

" Because when I'm neck deep in Andrea's pussy, and I know she's liken it, and I know I'm giving her an orgasm, she almost never sucks my dick. And when she does it's only because I'm begging her too and even then she hardly does it long enough for me to get off. I don't think that's fair, you know? Saint finish you off with her mouth? She let you cum in her mouth?" Shane asked as he started pulling his fence taunt. " Yeah, I bet she does. I bet that bitch swallows, don't she?" Daryl dropped the fence and stood up straight.

" You best shut the hell up!" He snapped. " You ain't got to know that shit, it's personal between me and her!" Shane stood up and looked at Daryl, he noticed Rick was coming up behind Daryl.

" Whoa man, just trying to have some good guy talk, you know?" Shane said. Daryl took off his gloves and threw them to the ground before he stormed away. He brushed past Rick without a glance.

" What's pissed him off?" Rick said. Shane just grinned and shrugged.

" Who knows?" He said.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review!*_

" Dale?" Saint said softly as she walked up to him at the campsite. She was holding her arms over her chest.

" What can I do for you?" Dale asked.

" Can I talk to you about something? It's personal." She said. Dale looked around than back at her.

" Well sure." He said.

" Can we go to my place? I need some help." She said softly.

XXXXXXX

Dale was sitting across from the Saint at her kitchen table. They were holding hands on top of the table. She had just told him her entire memory of the night she had been attacked and of who she thought attacked her. Once she started talking, she spilled everything. She told him about the talk Shane and her had had in the barn and about her fears of telling Daryl. Dale just seemed to pull the information out of her without him saying a word. He squeezed her hands when she needed them squeezed and he made her feel like he believed her.

" You're right. You tell Daryl any of this and he will go after Shane. The two of them aren't the greatest of friends." Dale said as he rubbed her hand with his fingers.

" Do you believe me? Like you really believe me?" Saint asked. Dale nodded and squeezed her hand.

" I do. I know what kind of man he is and you have to be careful around him." Dale said.

" What are we going to do?" Saint said. Dale shook his head.

" I don't know, Saint, I really don't know. I'm going to have to think about this. Promise me you aren't going to be alone with him." Before Saint could answer him, the door to the cabin flew open. Daryl stormed in, muttering to himself. He stopped dead in his tracks when he looked up at Dale and Saint.

" What hell he doin here?" He snapped. Dale and Saint glanced at each other. They let go of their hands as Dale stood up.

" I better go." He said. Daryl started towards them.

" Yeah, you better." He snapped. When the two men reached each other, Daryl glared at Dale who hurried past him and out of the cabin, closing the door behind him. Saint stood up slowly. Daryl whipped around and turned his glare to her. " You got somthin to tell me bout him?" He snapped.

" Like what?" She asked.

" Like why he's in here holdin your hand?" Daryl snapped, causing Saint to frown.

" What are you getting at?" She asked.

" You wanna fuck him?" Saint sat down as she laughed.

" You can't be serious." She said. He stalked up to her.

" Why not? Everyone in the camp's gettin some but him and T-Dog. He's spends a lot of time with you on that RV then I come in here and he's holdin your hand. What the hell, Saint!" He yelled.

" Daryl, come on, think about what you're saying." Saint said.

" I am thinkin!" He yelled as he turned away. He stormed towards the front of the cabin. Saint jumped up.

" Where are you going?" She asked quickly.

" Huntin." He snapped. She started towards him.

" Daryl, wait." He grabbed his cross bow and slipped it over his head and by the time he was done, Saint had reached him and grabbed his arm. Daryl yanked away from her quickly.

" Leave me be!" He yelled.

" What is wrong with you?" She asked as he moved towards the door.

" Ain't nothin wrong with me." He said. He yanked the door open and stormed out.

" Daryl!" She yelled out to him. He completely ignored him as he stalked out into the woods.

XXXXXXXXXX

He didn't show again until close to dinner time. Saint sitting by the camp fire, worrying and wondering about him when Carol's quick intake of breath made her turn around. She quickly looked behind her then stood up when she saw him coming towards them. He had a string of small animals hanging from his shoulder. He was covered in dirt, sweat, and blood, once again. His mouth was a small, tight line and he was squinting but he was alive and okay. The top part of his hair was sticking up in all different directions like he had been running his hands through it and pulling it. Saint clasped her hands together in front of her.

" Got these for dinner. Make Shane or Rick get them ready." Was all he said as he tossed the squirrels and rabbits to the ground. He looked at Saint and gave her a small head nod before he turned and started towards their cabin. Saint walked slowly behind him, making sure to keep a good bit of distance between them.

XXXXXXXXX

Daryl let the water and soap wash out of his hair. He knew if he looked down the water and tub were going to be stained with dirt and blood. He sighed and hang his head to let the water beat against his shoulders. He was going to have to say he was sorry to her. He shouldn't have let Shane get under his skin, shouldn't have gotten mad at her and yelled. It wasn't her fault but saying he was sorry was not something that came easily to him.

Daryl sighed again than turned around and shut the water off. He shook his head to get the extra water out of his hair than took a hold of the curtain. He drew it back to grab the towel he had hung up for himself but jumped when he saw her sitting on the sink. She was facing him, her legs on the toilet, crossed at the ankles.

" How long you been there?" He asked as he reached for the towel.

" For a while." Saint said. He looked down and wrapped the towel around his waist but he didn't move from the tub. He shook his head and glanced up at her then back at his hands which were messing the edge of the towel.

" I'm sorry," He started. " for yellin at you and askin you bout fuckin Dale."

" It's okay." She said. He shook his head and sighed. He stepped out and look at her.

" Ain't right. I got mad at somthin Shane said but I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Daryl said.

" Get dressed, okay? We need to talk. It's important." Saint said. She slipped off the sink and turned to leave the small bathroom.

" You leavin me? You gonna leave me cuz of that?" He asked softly.

' Of course she's leavin you, Dummy. You don't deserve a pretty girl like that.' Merle's voice said.

Saint whined but turned around to face him. He was looking down, pretending to be messing around with the towel again. She came forward and put her hands on either side of his face. She tilted his head up so he was looking at her.

" No. It was a fight, just a stupid fight. It wasn't anything that is making me not want to be with you, okay?" She said. He nodded as he felt a weight come off him.

" I let my temper take over. I'm sorry." He said.

" You did but you also said you were sorry so it's over with now. Get dressed though, we need to talk." She said again.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review!*_

Daryl was rubbing a towel through his wet hair as he walked out of the bathroom. She was bending down in front of the fireplace, taking her kettle from the fire. She liked to heat up water for tea over the fire instead of using her stove. She stood up straight and gave him a small, weak smile. His stomach dropped, something was wrong with them and it was his fault.

' Of course you'd fuck up the best thing that ever happen to you. You're a dumb ass. Dumb, stupid, little baby, that's what are you. It's all you ever will be. You ain't man enough for her and now she knows it.' He heard Merle's voice echo through his head. He frowned as she started walking towards the table. He shook his head hard.

" Tea?" She asked him as she poured the hot water over a tea bag and into a cup. He shook his head. He noticed there were three cups on the table.

" Who's that cup for?" Daryl asked at the same time a knock came to the door.

" I need you to just listen to what is being said, okay?" Saint asked when she started towards the door.

" Angel, what's goin on?" He asked. His system was coursing with nervous energy. ' What if she wants me out? I ain't gonna be able to leave her.' He thought to himself.

' Of course she wants you out. Bet she's got your good friend Rick comin to kick you out, brother.' Merle answered him.

" Shut the hell up." He whispered to himself. Saint opened the door and looked outside.

" Did anyone see you?" She asked.

" No. He doesn't pay attention to me." Dale said as he walked into the cabin.

" What the hell?" Daryl asked softly. Saint shut and locked the door. The two of them made their way back to the table.

" Sit, Daryl." Saint said. " Tea, Dale?"

" Yeah, thanks." Dale said, eyeing Daryl.

Daryl sat across from Saint with Dale sitting in between them at the table. His hands were linked together, resting on his lap. He was staring at the table, waiting for them to talk. Dale was rolling his cup around in his hands while Saint was busying clearing her throat and sitting up and back over and over again in her chair.

" Well, I think Saint should start this conversation." Dale spoke up. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

" I remember everything from the night I was attacked and I think I know who attacked me." She said. When she opened her eyes, her dark eyes met Daryl's bright blue ones.

He listened quietly as she retold the night to him. He tighten his hands until they hurt than he let go and took a hold of his pants. His fingers tighten on his pants than. Daryl's mouth formed a line and he felt his eyes narrow. The attack had been more violent than he had expected. Of course it was violent, she had the scars to prove it, but Daryl had never let himself think of how bed it had to have been. He was proud of the way she had fought back.

" I never saw his face but I know his voice." She finished up.

" It was Shane, Daryl." Dale said.

" The first time I heard him say ' motherfucker ' is when I thought it had been him. The next day I looked into his eyes and I was sure of it. He had big brown eyes, just like Shane's." Saint said.

" That why you had him say ' stupid bitch ' ?" Daryl asked. She nodded.

" As soon as he said it, I knew and he knew I remembered. He cornered me in the barn yesterday and threatened me. He said if I told anyone, no one would believe me but you and Dale." She retold the conversation to Daryl and he was almost shaking with anger.

" I think he has been sneaking over here at night. I don't know why though. I have seen him walking from the direction of the cabin at least twice. He doesn't know I have seen him. I can't figure out why he'd be here so late at night." Dale said. Daryl and Saint locked eyes over the table, the same thought passing through them.

" He said somthing to me today, asked me bout somthing, bout somthin we did last night." Daryl said to her, knowing his face was blushing like hers. Preforming oral sex on each other was new to their relationship. They had only started using their mouths on each other two weeks beforehand. Dale looked from one to the other, sensing what they were talking about. He cleared his throat and stood up.

" I think I need to use the bathroom." He said. He excused himself and quickly walked to their bathroom, closing the door behind him.

" When we were workin he asked me if after I go down on you, do you do the same to me." Daryl said as he dropped his eyes to the table. " He's fuckin Andrea and he said she won't finish him off with her mouth. He was asking me all sorts of things about you and what you do to me."

" And what did you say?" Saint asked.

" I told him it was none of his business what happens between us. I got pissed and left but it got me thinkin. After what we did last night, then finding the window open, him askin about it and now what Dale said..."

" You think he has been watching us." She said softly. Daryl nodded as he meant her eyes. " You can come out, Dale." Saint called out. The door to the bathroom opened and he popped his head out.

" You sure?" He asked.

" Yeah. Did you see him coming from this way last night?" Saint asked as he started towards them.

" I did," Dale said. " There's something else." They broke their eye contact to look at Dale. He slipped into his chair again. " I believe he killed Otits. He all but told me he did."

" Who's Otits?" Saint asked as she looked from Dale to Daryl.

After they finished explaining to her who Otits was and Dale told them about his interaction with Shane in the swamp, they settled into silence. Dale was staring straight ahead, Saint was staring at the table and Daryl was looking from the table to her face, than back to the table again. They were all in their own worlds, processing and trying to decide where to go next.

" So what do we do?" Saint finally spoke up.

" I don't know. I suppose we could try and talk to Rick." Dale said. Saint shook her head.

" No, I don't want to bring Rick into it until we have something we can actually prove." She said. They fell into silence again. Daryl sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. " We need to set him up." Both men looked at her at the same time. She looked from one to the other. " We could leave the shutter over the kitchen open, make him think he's safe to creep up. I could get into bed and make him think he's going to get a show then you two sneak up and caught him watching me. That gives us something to go on."

" No!" Daryl said at the same time Dale said,

" Could work."

" It will work. It's gives us an opening to talk to Rick about him." Saint said as she looked at Daryl. Dale held his hands up.

" I think it's a good idea but it's between you two. Keep in mind that we could set it up so that Shane doesn't actually see her naked." Dale said.

" He already has so what's one more time matter." Saint said softly as she dropped her eyes.

Saint walked Dale to the door after they were done talking. It was late but Dale was going to walk through the woods so if Shane was watching, he wouldn't notice him. Daryl stood up and walked out, deciding to check the shutters again. Saint went into the bathroom to change out of her day clothes. She hated that she didn't feel comfortable enough in her own place to change where ever she was. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom. She dropped her clothes into the laundry basket by the bathroom than moved to the bed as Daryl came back into the cabin.

He looked at Saint as she crawled across his side of the bed to her own side. He turned around and shut the door, making sure to lock it. He faced her again and sighed. She was leaning with her back against the headboard and her legs drawn up to her chest. She had wrapped her arms around them and was watching him.

" You know I'm right." She said. He put his hands against the door and leaned against them. He crossed his ankles together.

" Has to be another way." He said. " I don't like usin you as bait."

" Maybe I could get him to confess to what he did to me, maybe I could get him to confess in front of someone. I could tell Glenn what happen, make him hide in the barn and get Shane in there. I could make Shane believe we are alone and get him to confess. Glenn will go along with it and the group will believe Glenn. They aren't going to believe you because we are together. They won't believe Dale because Shane and Dale hate each other."

" Give me some time to think. I don't want you alone until we figure out what to do." He paused in his speech. " You got some curtains around this place?" He asked when he pushed himself away from the door.

" Upstairs. I took them down so I could have more natural light in here." Saint said. She watched him walking towards the bed.

" Put them up tomorrow" Daryl said.

Once again they fell into silence. He undressed, his mind racing through everything he had learned. Daryl was good at hunting and planning. He was good at figuring how to get out of bad situations and he could get them out of this one. He slipped into their bed so Saint reached over and turned her night light off. They laid on their backs, side by side for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. After a while, Saint sighed and turned over to face him. She slipped her hands under her pillow and looked up at him. He had both arms under his head. He glanced at her than at the ceiling again.

" We had our first fight today." She said softly. He nodded.

" We did." He said with a sigh.

" But we're okay." She said. He glanced back at her then looked away and closed his eyes. With a mixture of a sigh and a groan, he turned onto his side, facing her. He put his hands under the pillow.

" I'm sorry." He said. Saint smiled and placed a hand on his neck. She moved closer to him and lightly kissed him.

" It's okay. You don't have to keep saying that." She said against his lips.

" Don't want you mad at me." He said as he watched her face. She had her eyes closed.

" I'm not mad at you, I promise." She whispered before she kissed him again.

" I feel like I fucked this up." Daryl said. She pulled away and smiled at him.

" You didn't." She took his face in her hands and turned them over so she was sitting on top of him. His hands came to rest against her thighs. She leaned down and rested her forehead against his. " Don't worry, okay."

" I don't deserve you." He admitted with his eyes closed.

" You are a good man. You deserve more than you let yourself think you do. If you weren't a good man Rick wouldn't have told me about how much the group needed you, you would let me die here and not gotten me help, and you wouldn't be helping get the farm houses up and ready for them to live in." She tilted her head and kissed him lightly, just a slight pressure of her lips against his. " You are amazing." She whispered. His fingers closed on her thighs. Saint started to rub herself against him as she kissed him again. She parted her lips and his tongue slid in with him groaning.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review!*_

Daryl made sure to keep the blankets over them while they made out. He wanted to touch her but was too scared of letting the blankets slip. Between worrying about the blankets, being pissed at Shane and wondering if he was watching them right than, he was having a hard time maintaining his hard on. He was begging his mind to shut off but nothing was working.

" This isn't working." Saint said as she pulled her mouth from his. He looked down at her. " You are getting hard then soft, I'm not getting as wet as I usually am."

" I just keep thinkin." He whined. She smiled and laughed slightly.

" Look, why don't we bring some blankets into the bathroom, shut the door and fuck on the floor?" She asked. He tilted his head slightly.

" You serious right now?" He asked. She nodded.

" Yeah. We are stressed, we had out first fight, ever, we need this. We need to have sex and when we do, we will feel better. Our heads will be clearer and we will be able to figure things out and in the morning, I will dig out the curtains and put them up, then we won't have to worry." Saint said. He didn't say anything for a few seconds and she thought maybe he was just going to go to sleep.

" You want one blanket or two?" Daryl asked, making her smile.

There was barely enough room for them both to move around so he stood outside the bathroom, watching as she spread a blanket on the floor. She looked up and smiled at him. He was sitting on the bed, fully clothed but she could see he was finally started to get excited. He was shifting around and alternation his facial expression from frowning to squinting to frowning again as he watched her get their makeshift bed ready. When it was finally down, she held her hands out to her sides.

" Ta-da!" She said. He rubbed his chin and tried to resist the urge to smile.

" Ta-da?" He said.

" Yeah, ta-da." When he didn't move, she placed her hands on her hips. " Look man, I don't know what you were expecting but this is it. Now are you going to come over here and fuck me or did I do all this for nothing?"

He laughed and stood up. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. She backed up so she was completely against the tub as he came into the bathroom. He kept his eyes on her, not breaking her stare once. He slowly shut the door. She smiled at him then reached down and pulled her shirt off. She watched as his eyes took her in. Her hands came to cover her stomach, where her scar was, without thinking but he gave her a quick and sharp shake of his head so she dropped her hands.

She crossed the small distance that was between them and brought her hands to his chest. His eyes moved to her chest. He was watching her breath, watching her breasts swell up then go back down again. He reached behind her and undid her bra. He sat it on the bathroom counter as her hands slipped down his chest. Her finger tips glided over the scars on his chest and stomach but he hardly noticed them anymore. She made it okay for him to have them.

He brought his eyes to her face as her hands dropped to his belt. Saint smiled as she stepped into him. She reached up as he leaned down. They both tilted their heads and reached each other at the same time. Her lips parted and his tongue moved in. She made quick work of his belt then the button on his pants. He felt them drop straight to the floor at the same time she took a hold of his boxers. Her fingers grazed against the skin at his waist line as she slipped them inside. He slowed their kissing down, tangling his tongue with hers as his breath hitched.

She pulled away, making him open his eyes. The only light they were using was from the flashlight she had brought into the bathroom with them. He watched as she slipped down to her knees in front of him. She pulled his boxers down to the ground. Her hands slid up his bare legs and for a second he felt like he couldn't breath. She leaned forward and used her tongue to pull one of his balls into her mouth. His left hand came up and took a hold of the sink while his right hand came up to the wall. He closed his eyes as she sucked hard. She sucked as she pulled her mouth back and when it slipped from her mouth, she moved to the other side and did the same thing.

When she let that side slip from her mouth, Saint looked up his body to his face but Daryl's eyes were closed and he was biting the inside of his lip. She smiled herself and closed her eyes. She let her tongue trail slowly up his length then she lapped around the head of his penis. She moved down him, letting his length fill her mouth.

The warmth of her mouth, the laps of her tongue and the sensations she was giving him made him lean forward slightly without thinking. His mouth fell open and he groaned loudly. He had only had a hand full of blow jobs in his life and only Saint had stayed on him long enough to get him off. Only Saint had swallow it down, every other one he had ever had the girls had only done it for a few minutes, long enough to make him want sex but not to get off.

She moved her mouth slowly up than back down him, pulling moans and pants from him. Her hands came to his hips as she moved. She alternating her sucking from hard to light until his hands rushed to her shoulders. He gripped her as he pulled her off him and up.

" Enough!" He growled out. " Lay down." He said, his eyes still closed.

She smiled and did as he asked, watching his chest work as he struggled to control his breathing. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. He was swallowing quickly, trying everything he could to calm himself. He crouched down and took a hold of her pajama pants and panties at the same time. She lifted her hips and let him pull them down. He pushed out his pants as he pulled hers all the way down. He laid down on top of her, using his forearms to support his weight. He looked down at her while she smiled up at him.

" I'm gonna protect you from him." He whispered to her. He had failed Sophia, he would not fail Saint.

" I know you will." She whispered. " I'm not worried about him." Her hands skidding up his sides.

" He ain't ever gonna hurt you again." Daryl whispered.

" Not as long as I have you." Saint whispered.

" I ain't leavin you." He whispered.

He moved into her as slowly as she took him into her mouth. A part of him hating Shane for making him take her on the bathroom floor like she was some whore at the bar but the bigger part of him told him to shut the hell up and enjoy himself. He took her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked it gently. She whimpered and started moving her hips against his. He grazed his teeth against her lip and pulled it slightly before he released it. He brought his forehead to hers and they started kissing.

She turned her head to kiss him better. Her tongue slipped into his mouth that time. She drew his tongue out and sucked the tip lightly. He groaned, making her whimper. She spread her legs farther open, giving him more room to thrust into her. She started working her hips faster. He adjusted his pace to match hers, feeling each thrust through his entire body. They broke their kissing and she turned her head slightly. His mouth was open and against her neck. His breath was hot as it came out fast and hard.

" Ahhhh!" She moaned out. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. " How do you do this to me?" She moaned. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

" Do what?" He whispered.

" Make me feel so good! God, I can't last with you!" Even he was surprised when her orgasm hit her. It rocked through her body, washing away her fears, her stress, her worries. She closed her eyes and let completely go. She felt it spread down her legs and up through her hair.

Her little body shook under him, making it hard for him to swallow again. He closed his eyes and rested his head against her cheek. He thrust hard and fast into her, bring his end quickly. Her legs twisted around his and pulled, forcing his up. His muscles tighten up as he pushed into her, his hot rush of fluid racing through her.

When they were done and had calmed down, he kept glancing at her as they got dressed. She would smile and laugh slightly, making him laugh. He never thought in his entire life he'd be with someone like her. She made him feel good about himself and almost completely sure of himself. When he started to doubt himself, her voice was starting to replace Merle's. He was still hearing Merle but slowly hers was taking over and he liked that. Once they were dressed, he leaned down and picked up the blankets, gathering them around his arm. He looked over at her, his head tilted down slightly as he watched her adjust her shirt.

" You ready, Angel?" He asked when she looked up at him. She smiled and held out her hand.

" I'm ready." She said. He looked away but took her hand, pulling her close to him and opening the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! So where are all my reviewers at? You guys were throwing those reviews up left and right and now only a few are reviewing, come on, mamas! Let me know how its going so I know you aren't bored with it! *_

" You got a dress or a skirt or somthin, Angel?" Daryl asked her the next day after they had taken a shower.

" Yeah, I have a few dresses." She said. He looked up and watched as she walked up the stairs. He was slipping into a grey, button down shirt.

" Wear one today for me?" He asked. She paused at the top of the stairs and looked at him.

" Why?" She asked. He looked down and adjusted his buttons.

" I wanna take you som place." Daryl said.

" Are we going to church?" She asked. He smiled and looked at her.

" No but I wanna take you on my bike and I wanna try somthin." He said. She shrugged her shoulders.

" Okay, let me get the curtains then I'll change." She said as she walked across the loft. He smiled, he loved that she just trusted him. He was still feeling bad about what had happen and despite what they had done the night before, he still felt like he needed to connect with her.

She put on a light blue dress with a lace tank top what had a solid lining. The neckline of the dress scooped down, revealing only a small amount of cleavage. The bottom part of the dress had a mesh overlay with solid lining and there was white ribbon that tied around her waist. It stopped about three inches above her knees. She and swept up the sides of her hair and they were held in place by tiny barrettes that had little flowers on them. He was surprised when she came out of the bathroom in it. She accented it with tiny light blue ballet flats. When she saw him looking at her, she looked down at herself.

" What? Is something wrong?" She asked. She passed her hands over the dress then looked up at him. He was shifting his weight around, looking from her to the floor than back again.

" Ain't nothin wrong." He said softly.

" Then why are you looking at me like that? Do you not like it?" She asked. He brought his hands to his stomach as he started messing around with his nails. He dropped his eyes and looked down.

" I like it." He said, still keeping his voice low. He glanced up at her. " I think you look pretty, real pretty." She smiled.

" Thanks. You ready to go?" She asked.

" Yeah."

XXXXXXXX

Daryl led her by her hand towards the camp site. Some members of the camp noticed them right away. He let go of her to go and talk to Dale, promising to be right back. Carol and Lori came up to her, commenting on her dress and how pretty she looked. Saint blushed and muttered her thanks. She didn't have that many dresses and had only ever wore them to go to church with her mom.

" You sure about this, Daryl?" Dale asked softly. Daryl looked down at her than back at Dale and nodded.

" Thought about it all night, don't like it but it's the only way." He said.

" Well, let's hope this works." Dale said.

XXXXX

They walked slowly back up towards her land and to the barn where he had been keeping his bike. He had his right arm hung loosely around her shoulders. She had her left arm around his waist, with her hand into his back pocket. She had her right arm around the front of his waist with her head against his chest. He liked how she wanted to touch him as much as she did. She waited by the door while he walked the bike out. She watched him as he frowned slightly. She liked how he squinted and frowned when he was concentrating. Saint thought he looked cute. She waited until he walked past her then slid closed the door the barn.

" You ever been on one of these?" He asked as they walked together towards the front of her cabin.

" No." She said.

" You gonna today." He said.

" Oh, Daryl, I don't know." She said as she shook her head. He stopped walking and looked at her from across the bike.

" Trust me, Angel, please. I ain't gonna let you get hurt." He said. She took a deep breath but nodded.

" I do trust you." She said, making him smile.

XXXXXXXX

Daryl straddled the bike and waited for her to step on. She was nervous, he could see it. Saint raised her eyes from the bike to his face. He had his mouth in a tight line again but he flicked his head to the side quickly. She sighed but moved towards him. She took a hold of her dress and climbed on behind him. Her legs came to rest against his and she slipped her arms around his waist. He smiled and started the bike up. Saint jumped and moved closer to him. He took a hold of her arm with one of his hands as he walked the bike a little farther before he took off. He felt her bury her face into his back, making him smile again.

They had rode about two hours into the woods, with his cross bow hanging off her back for safety. Daryl had stopped the bike by the stream then spread out the blanket he had brought. She had packed them some lunch and they ate together in silence. Daryl was sitting with his legs out straight, crossed at the ankles. He was leaning back, resting his weight on his hands which were perched behind him. She mirroring him. She was staring at the steam while he was watching her. He could see her processing what he had said. He could see her thoughts rolling around inside her head. He sighed and pushed himself closer to her. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

" It's gonna work, Saint. I'll camp out away from the group. They won't think that's weird or nothin cuz I always kept my tent away from them. I'll sneak out back to the cabin or you sneak out to me when it gets late." He said. " We'll have a call. Can you make a bird whistle?" She nodded and looked at him. He was continuing tucking and untucking her hair behind her left ear.

" What if it doesn't work?" She asked.

" Then we get to have good pretend make up sex." Daryl said. She laughed and looked down than at him again.

" So you said you wanted to try something, what is it?" She asked. It was his turn to grin.

XXXXXXXXX

He was straddling the bike with her on top of him. His hands slipped up her bare legs to grip her hips while she rocked against him. He was squinting in the sunlight and his mouth was open. He was biting his tongue and alternation from groaning and grunting as he watched their movements. He had always wanted to get laid while sitting on his bike and couldn't hardly believe it was actually happening. Her head was back and her hair was brushing against his bike. Her arms were behind, palms resting on the bike as he thrust his hips, pushing and pulling himself out of her. Her legs were over his and were starting to tighten up around his waist so he knew she was going to be done soon. He picked up his pace which forced her to rock harder against him. She threw her head back and closed her eyes as she let the orgasm wash through her. His fingers started to bruise her hips at the same time he started to cum inside her.

XXXXXXX

Daryl had one hand into her hair and another arm around her waist. Her legs were tight around his and her arms were around his neck. They were making out deep and slow. He was soft but still inside her. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to sneak out to her or not and he was trying to memorize her touch and taste. Her tongue moved over his and into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around hers and squeezed her. They pulled back at the same time.

" I'm always gonna be watchin you. If I can't see you, Dale's got you." He said softly. She sighed and looked at him.

" I'm going to miss you." She said.

" I'm gonna miss you, Angel." He said, surprised that he admitted that without even thinking about it.

" So I guess we should head back and get this started." She said while she played with the buttons on his shirt.

" I ain't ready to leave yet." He said.

" So maybe we stay a little longer, maybe until close to dinner time?" She asked.

" Yeah, that seems about right." Daryl said.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review! *_

The roar of Daryl's bike brought a few heads up. They were surprised to see him riding through the field towards them, alone. Carol stood up and looked around as fear gripped her heart. Daryl was frowning and sweating. He pulled the bike up and turned it off as everyone started to gather around him, asking him where Saint was but he was ignoring them.

" Stupid, fucking redneck!" They heard Saint scream. Everyone looked towards the cabin as she was storming towards them. Shane readjusted himself from where he was leaning against the tree. He was trying not to smirk.

" Shut the hell up!" Daryl snapped as he got off his bike.

" What's going on?" Carol asked. He faced Saint as she came up to them. When Saint reached him she pushed him at his chest.

" You're a stupid dick!"

" You're a whore!" He yelled.

" What's going on?" Dale asked as he came up to them. Both Daryl and Saint looked at him.

" You best stay the hell out of this! This is your fault!" Daryl yelled.

" Why don't you mind your own business for a change!" Saint yelled. Dale held his hands up.

" I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't done anything." He said in his defense.

" Oh no, you ain't done shit! That's why I found you in our cabin holdin her hand! What's next? You gonna fuck her too!" Daryl yelled. Shane pulled his hat down slightly so no one would see his smile. Things were working better than he had planned them to be.

" Son, I don't know what you think happen.." Dale started.

" Son? Son! I ain't your fuckin son!" Daryl said as he stepped up into Dale's face.

" Whoa, everyone needs to calm down." Rick said as he held his hands up, coming in between Dale and Daryl.

" Get your shit and get it out of my place! I don't want you to see you anymore!" Saint said, making Daryl turn and look at her. " You are nothing but a stupid, low life and I can't believe I ever wasted anytime with you! Why don't you just go back into the woods and find a poor animal to fuck?" Daryl took a step up to her.

" An animal would fuck me better then you can. You do nothin but lay there and make me do all the work. Should have left you in the cabin to die, should have let that asshole come back and finish his work." He hissed.

" Daryl, I think that's..' Rick never got to finish his statement.

Saint delivered a slap across Daryl's face hard enough that everyone was shocked. Daryl stared at her in disbelief, they hadn't talked about doing that. There was a look of hurt in her eyes that made him almost reach for her to say he was sorry but he stayed rooted in place. She spun around and started running back to her cabin.

XXXXX

Rick and Shane came with Daryl to pack up his things. When they walked into the cabin, he made sure to keep his mouth in a tight frown and his eyes narrowed. The door to the bathroom was shut and he knew she was hiding inside. He gathered up his clothes than walked up the stairs to the loft to get his tent and bags. He already knew the spot he was going to be camping at. While he was up in the loft he heard Rick knocking on the bathroom door.

" Saint?" He asked.

" Is he gone?" She called out.

" He's getting his stuff." Rick said.

" Can you just tell me when he's done?" Saint asked through the door. Rick glanced up at Daryl then back at the door.

" Can I come in?" He asked.

It only took a few minutes before he heard the lock click and she opened the door. Rick shot a look to Shane then walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Saint took a seat on the edge of the tub while Rick leaned against the door. He crossed his arms over his chest. She was staring at the floor while he was looking at her.

" Do you want to talk about what happen between you two?" Rick asked. Saint shook her head. " Earlier you guys seemed so happy." Saint nodded.

" We had a fight, we aren't going to be together anymore." She said softly.

" I hate to do this but I need to ask something." Rick said. Saint raised her eyes to him.

" I'm not kicking the group out. I wouldn't do that. I will still help get the farmhouses ready." She said. She saw Rick's shoulders fall.

" I can't thank you enough for that. The group is so hopefully about starting over here."

" After dinner I need to talk to you, but I don't want you to tell anyone you are coming here. It's important that you keep that to yourself." She said as she dropped her voice.

" Is it about Daryl?" He asked.

" Yes. And Shane." Rick frowned but slow nodded.

" I'll be over later tonight than." He noticed she had whispered the last part and followed her example.

" Please try to sneak over. I don't want anyone to know you are here." His eye brows went up, making her smile.

" I'm not asking you over because I'm hitting on you, okay? You're a hot guy, Rick, really you are, but you're not my type." He laughed slightly and smiled as he stood up straight. A knock came to the door.

" Daryl's headed out." Shane said through the door. Rick noticed she tensed up.

' I'll be back.' He mouthed to her as he opened the bathroom door.

XXXXXXXX

Daryl was laying on the cot with his hands behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling, waiting for the walkie talkie to come to live. Dale had the other one and was going to let him know when it was safe for him to crept out and over to the cabin. His cheek was sore from her slap. He still couldn't believe she had actually slapped him.

" All clear." Dale said through the walkie talkie. Daryl pushed himself up and out of the cot quickly. He tucked the walkie talkie into one of his back pockets then headed out.

XXXXXXXX

Saint was pouring herself a cup of tea when her front door open. She had her back to the door and smiled to herself. She continued to make herself the tea as the door shut again. She knew his steps by heart and sighed as she heard them coming up behind her. She get the tea pot down on the oven mitt then dipped the tea bag over and over in her water.

" I don't remember smackin me bein in the plan, Saint."

" It was a reaction." She said as she turned around. Daryl was rubbing his cheek. He was right behind her so she brought her hands to his face. " I'm sorry, D." She said as she rubbed both his cheeks.

" I deserved it. Shouldn't have said what I said. I took it took far but I was tryin to make them believe I was pissed." He said as he took a hold of her forearms.

" Think we were convincing?" She asked.

" Think so."

" Rick should be here soon." Saint said as she moved her arms to put them around his waist. She reached her cheek against his chest. " Do you think he's going to believe us?"

" Doesn't really matter if he does right now. He will once he sees it for himself. Dale thinks it will only be a few days before Shane tries to come after you here. Dale says Shane will make sure you and I are done before he tries anythin." Daryl said as he rested his chin on the top of her head. She closed her eyes and let the scent of woods, smoke, and Daryl surround her, comforting her. His arms were around her shoulders. He wasn't a cuddlier, never saw the point in it but she was changing that in him.

Without thinking, he started rocking them slightly. Her arms were tight around his waist and she was nestled into him. He closed his eyes and felt his body relax. Being with her relaxed him like nothing in the world had ever, not drugs, not beer, not hunting. She rubbed her face against his chest and inhaled deeply.

" Are you staying the night?" She asked.

He didn't get to answer. Rick was knocking on the door.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review! *_

Saint moved through the cabin while Daryl went into the bathroom and closed the door. When she let Rick in, Daryl was going to wait a few minutes then step out. They weren't sure how he was going to react to seeing Daryl there and hearing what they had to say. When she reached the door, she looked back to make sure Daryl was hidden. When she saw the door was closed, she took a hold of the cabin door and opened it.

" Thanks for coming." She said to Rick. He nodded and walked in carefully.

" You alright?" He asked. She closed the door then led him towards the table.

" Can I get you something? Tea or something?" She asked.

" Sure." Rick said. He took a seat and watched as she poured the water over a tea bag into his cup.

" I need to tell you some things that might be hard for you to hear and but I need you to trust me, okay?" Saint asked after she set the kettle down.

" You're making me nervous but you have my attention." Rick said. Saint nodded and walked over to the bathroom. She opened the door and reached in for him with a small smile. Daryl took her hand and let her pull him out. " You guys made up?"

" There was never a fight." Saint said.

" I don't understand." Rick said.

XXXXXXXX

Rick sat across from Saint and Daryl at her table and listened as they talked. Saint had a tight grip on Daryl's hand as she retold the attack to him. Their hands were resting on his thigh and he was watching as she rubbed her fingers against him. It was amazing to him that such a small touch was having such a strong affect on him. She was glancing from Daryl to Rick.

" Now I understand what you're thinking." Saint's words pulled Daryl back into the conversation. " I understand that this is hard to believe, trust me I do. But I know his voice and it was him." Rick began to roll his cup in his hands as she went on to tell him about the the talk her and Shane had in the barn. He didn't want to believe it but he couldn't help but notice how unstable Shane had been becoming lately.

" I have known Shane my whole life." Rick said softly.

" I know." Saint said. " But there's more. A few nights ago Daryl and I were..." She blushed as the words weren't come to her. Daryl's eyes shot up to her face than at Rick's. Rick had dropped his eyes at her embarrassment.

" I was doin stuff with my mouth to her and the next morning we found our window was open." Daryl rushed forward. " I knew we closed them cuz it rained all day. Later that day Shane starts askin me questions about me and Saint."

" What kind of questions?" Rick asked as he felt his cop face slip into place.

" Questions about oral sex and us. Now what are the chances of us having oral sex, finding the window open then Shane asking Daryl about it? Then we found out from Dale that he has seen Shane sneaking away from our place late at night. He had seen Shane sneaking away the night we are talking about." Saint said.

" Now how did Dale get involved in this? Are you two really mad at him?" Rick asked.

They talked with Rick for about an hour, laying everything out for him and explaining every one of their thoughts. Rick was nodding and taking everything in. One thing he knew for sure about Shane was that he thought himself a ladies man. He went after what he wanted and if he didn't get it, he would do anything within his power to fix the problem. A part of him believe everything they were saying but the friend in him wanted to tell them they were wrong.

" Give me some time to think. Keep up this thing you guys have going, this fight. If you are right about him, then I think Dale's right. I think Shane will try and come after her in a few days. He doesn't give up on what he wants and he will try to finish what he started with you, Saint. If he thinks Daryl is really out of the picture there will be nothing stopping him from coming after you." Rick said.

" Thank you for listening." Saint said.

" After everything you have done for us, this is the least I can do for you. You guys need to be careful. Shane's good, he's tricky and you can't watch him all the time. He will pick up on this break up being fake if you aren't careful. You need to stay away from each other. Having Dale on watch at night is a good idea. He can alert Daryl and me if he sees Shane coming over. But to catch him, to get him to admit what he did, we might have to let him come after you again." Rick said. " Are you confident in your fight skills?"

" She ain't gonna fight him. I'm steppin in the minute he comes in here." Daryl said.

" You have to understand, it's not enough for him to just come in. He could just say he was checking up on her." Rick started.

" I understand. I might need to engage him." Saint said. Rick nodded slowly.

" If we can catch him in the act of something, it will be easier to convince the group, to make him admit what he has done."

" So you believe us?" Saint asked hopefully. Rick sighed and looked at the table.

" I'm not going to lie, I'm having a hard time here. On one hand Shane is my best friend, we have been through a lot together, on the other hand...well let's just say things about him have changed and not for the good and I have noticed." He said. " We better break this up for the night. I will try and pull you aside tomorrow to talk more, Saint."

XXXXXXX

Daryl stood by her door after Rick had left, trying to push himself to leave for the night. Rick was right, he knew it. He was going to have to stay away from her. He had kind of thought he was going to be able to spend the nights with her but now he was seeing that wasn't going to happen. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest. They were looking everywhere but at each other.

" So I guess you should leave." She said softly.

" Yeah." He said.

" Think you can sneak away and have lunch with me, tomorrow?" She asked as she brought her eyes to his face. Daryl sighed and looked at her.

" Best not. Rick's right. We got to play this out. I'm gonna have to ignore you." He said. She nodded.

" Yeah." It was her turn to say. She laughed nervously. " So, I guess I will see you tomorrow. I'll be the one casting you dirty looks." He smiled.

" I'll be flippin you off." He said. " Maybe cursin at you a little"

" You better watch your ankles. You might look down and see I'm biting them." She said. He chuckled.

" I thought Hobbits were nice." Daryl said. She shrugged.

" There you go thinking again." She said. They fell into silence as they looked at each other.

" Gonna miss you, Angel." He said softly. She nodded.

" Yeah, I'm going to miss you, too." She said.

" Ain't really been apart much since the day you saved me." He said

" I never thought I'd say this but, here's hoping I get attacked quickly so you can move back in." She said. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek.

" He ain't gonna get that far. You ain't gonna have to fight him." He said. His hand moved to the back of her neck and he pulled her close to him. He bent his head down and kissed her gently. " You're mine and I protect what's mine." He whispered. She took a hold of his face.

" Be careful out there." She whispered. He moved his hands to her waist.

" Be careful in here." He whispered.

" You better go, okay? Cuz if you stay, I'm going to pull you into my bed and not let you leave." She said before she forced herself to pull away from him. " Get out, you stupid redneck." He straighten up and tried not to smile.

" Whore." He said, making her laugh.

" Good night, D." She said.

" Good night, my Angel."


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review! I had to get this chapter out. I really wanted to include their second time together because I made mention about him being embarrassed about his scars and I wanted to show that. Hope you like it*_

_Flash back:_

_Saint's skin was flushed and her muscles were twitching as she lay panting in front of her fireplace. She was covering her face with her hands after their dinner. Daryl was sitting on his knees in between her legs with his hands resting on his thighs and a grin on his face. The group was camping across her field and Saint and Daryl were alone for the first time that day. _

_True to her word, she had made them dinner then stripped down in front of the fireplace. He had waited until she was ready than moved to her. He kept his clothes on while leaning down and scoping bits of food off her body. She smiled up at him as his eyes traveled around her and he chewed. She could see the excitement in his eyes._

_She was enjoying the sight on his face but enjoyed it even more when he nudged her legs apart with his hand. He let it slid up her thighs as he took a few bits off her. As he ate, he let his fingers play with her, play between her legs. Her eyes fluttered shut as she moaned. He swept his tongue across her left breast, taking both the olive and her nipple into his mouth. He worked across her chest, sucking in skin and olives as he moved to the right side. By the time he was done with her right breast her legs were moving uncontrollability. He sucked up the sweet tea laying in the hollow of her neck as she came against his hand._

_When she dropped her hands from her face, she sat up and took his hand. Daryl let her pull him up and lead towards her bed. His nerves shot up. He knew this moment would come again. She faced him with a smile and tucked on his arm to pull him close to her. His arm went around her waist as his hand flattened against her lower back. He brushed his lips to hers. Her hands came to the buttons of his shirt. He grabbed them quickly and pulled his mouth from hers._

_" Wait." He whispered, his forehead against hers._

_" What?" She asked. Her hands were still on his shirt, clutched together under his hands._

_" I...I don't want to take my shirt off." He stuttered out. Saint pulled away and looked at him._

_" Why not? Your chest and stomach are so amazing." She said. He shook his head, words refusing to come to him. Saint frowned for a few minutes before she realized what the problem must be. " I have already seen them." She said softly. Daryl dropped her hands and put his hands on his hips. He leaned his weight on his right leg as he stared at the ground. Of course she had, how could he have forgotten. She had stripped him down and spend hours wiping his chest with a cold rag to break his fever. _

_" I ain't...I don't look like other men you've been with." He almost whispered. _

_Saint took his hands and made him turn so his back was to her bed. She pushed him down to sit then moved to stand in between his legs. He kept his head down and his eyes closed. She brought her hands to his buttons again. Slowly she undid every button until his shirt fell open. This should have been a turn on, he should have been hard and ready to take her but there was nothing going on inside his boxers. He didn't move to help her as she pushed the shirt off, dropping it to the floor. Her fingers brushed against his stomach as she took a hold of the wife beater he was wearing._

_" Saint..." His voice faded._

_" Trust me." She whispered. _

_He sighed but lifted his arms over his head to let her pull the shirt off. He kept his eyes shut tightly. He didn't want to see the look on her face when she looked at him. Her fingers grazed over a scar on the left side of his ribs. That one he had gotten from the cord of an iron his dad had whipped him with when he was nine. She bent down and he felt a butterfly kiss against the scar. _

_Her fingers traveled to the scar above his night nipple. That one he had gotten when his dad hit him with a stubbed belt. They trailed across the jagged mark a second before her mouth touched it. Her fingers touched each scar that littered his chest and and stomach. Her lips followed next. He forced himself to swallow as she worked around him. His hands tighten their hold on her blanket. She was bring feelings and emotions through him that he didn't know how to deal with. Her hands came to his face. _

_" You look better than any man I have ever been with." She whispered against his lips. _

_His breath was shaking as he exhaled. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to force his heart to slow down. His stomach was contracting slightly as she continued touching him. She moved around to his back. She touched and kissed every mark she found. Every scar his dad had given him, every mark he earned from punishments he never deserved, had been touched and kissed. She moved around to his front again._

_" Now, lay me in the bed and take me the way a man takes his woman because that's what we are. I am your woman and you are my man." She whispered as she straddled his lap. He raised his head up and meant her eyes._

_" You still want to be with me?" He asked._

_" More than ever. Every mark, every scar on you, has made you who you are today, made you the man sitting with me right now. If I didn't want this man, he won't be in my bed. I knew what was under your clothes before we slept together and they didn't stop me from wanting you than and they aren't stopping me now." She whispered._

End Flashback.

Daryl's hand slipped into his boxers as he kept his eyes closed. Their second time together washed over him. They had started with him on top, than he flipped her so she was on top, then ended with him on his knees behind her, his fingers biting into the soft skin at her hips. He had stared down at her perfect ass as he thrust inside her.

Daryl's tongue flicked out and across his bottom lip as the memories of her moans filled him. With his free hand, he pushed down his boxers to give himself more room to work. He groaned, thinking she was touching herself in their bed at the same time he was touching himself. She had suggested it and he gotten hard right away. His hand tighten around himself as he remembered the look in her eyes when she whispered what she was going to be doing to herself after he left.

He imaged her panting in her bed while her fingers slipped in and out of her warmth. With her other hand she would be rubbing her outside the way she liked him to do. His body tighten up and he moaned. There wasn't anything he won't do to be watching her at that moment. He loved the way her lips parted when she moaned. He loved the quick exhale of her breath mixed with her whimpers as she started to cum.

His stomach contracted, his balls pulled up and he exploded onto his stomach. The hot rush of fluid covered his hand and stomach as his breath came out fast and hard. Daryl's head raised up off the cot slightly as one leg slammed into the floor of the tent. A soft stream of curses escaped his mouth as he rode through his orgasm and when he finally started to relax, he laid back down but kept his eyes closed. Slowly he let himself go. He let out one last groan then reached down and grabbed one of his shirts. He quickly cleaned himself up and adjusted his boxers. He pulled his blankets around him and turned onto his side. It was going to be a long night without her. He sighed and opened his eyes. He stared across his tent until he couldn't keep his eyes open.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review! *_

Daryl was back to working at the fence in the morning. He moved one of her flower pots she kept on the porch. It was his way of saying good morning to her. He went to the camp and ate breakfast with everyone, trying not to notice that the women and Glenn were watching him. Daryl didn't say a word to anyone as he quickly ate. He pretended like he forgot something at his tent and jogged over to it before he had to work on the fence again. He was camped across the field, completely away from everyone. No one said anything to him about being that far away. They remembered what he had been like when Merle disappeared. He unzipped his tent and walked in. There was a single acorn sitting on his cot. That was her good morning to him. He picked it up and slipped it into his pocket with a grin.

XXXXX

Shane walked into one of the barns, later that day, and grinned. He did a quick look around and saw that he was alone with Saint. She was facing him but looking down into a box. He had seen her walk into the barn and made an excuse to leave the fence area he had been working at with Daryl. He strolled towards her quickly.

" So, " His voice caused her jump. Saint looked at him, her face paled. She placed her hands in her hips. " was it Daryl that left you or did you wise up and leave him?"

" That's none of your business." She bit out. Shane laughed.

" You're right. I really don't care about the details." He said.

" What do you want?" Saint asked as Shane started circling her. She turned so he was never at her back.

" Well, I saw what he said to you and let me say, I don't believe him one bit. I saw you two, a couple of times, actually. I know you don't just lay there during sex. I know how you move around. Dirty, dumb redneck shouldn't have said that about you." He said.

" So you did see us." She stated.

" Yeah, I did. I saw him on top of you, you on top of him, him behind you. I even saw him eating you out, you do anything but lay still." Shane said. " And let me say, when you get lonely, and you're going to get lonely, I will glad be to bury my face between your legs."

" You are disgusting." Saint said, they were still walking in a slow circle. Shane laughed again.

" What's disgusting about it? You sure liked it enough when his tongue was lapping you up and I can promise you that if I'm licking you, you'll cum so hard you'll fly off the mattress."

Rick reached out and gripped Daryl's arm to keep him from running into the barn. He and Daryl were crouched around their walkie talkie, listening to the conversation. She had the other end in her back pocket, her shirt covering it. They had duct taped the talk button down before she walked into the barn alone. Rick and Daryl were by the fence where Shane had left Daryl.

" And after that, you are going to put my dick down your throat and suck me off like I saw you do to him." He laughed again when her face flushed. " Yeah, I saw that too. I saw him sitting in one of your chairs with you on your knees between his legs. And I got to tell you, I could see his face, he was enjoying himself. You know what you're doing. You guys are freaks. Do you always like to watch each other mouth fuck the other? Every time I saw you either he was sitting down with you sucking him off or you were sitting on the edge of the bed watching while he ate you out."

" I am not doing anything with you." She snapped. Shane laughed.

" You should think about it. I'm good at what I do, ask Andrea and Lori. Speaking of Andrea, I'm going to suggest her to Daryl and he will take me up on it. You know how I know, because he used to watch her. Before you, he watched her and now that you are out of the picture, there is nothing stopping him from fucking her if she comes on to him." He said.

" Daryl won't do anything with her." She said softly.

" He will and she will do it just to please me. I'm just saying, Saint. Just think about it." He said. " I'll see you around, okay?"

XXXXXXXX

Rick strolled up to Shane and Daryl around lunch time. Daryl and Shane were still stringing the fence up and it was taking everything in Daryl not to drill Shane in the mouth. He was keeping his eyes downcast the entire time they were working together. The only thing that was keeping him straight was knowing Rick heard Shane admit that he had been watching them. Now they just had to convince Rick Shane had attacked her.

" Hey, ah, Saint and I are taking the horses and riding into town for a few supplies." Daryl's head shot up, that was not in the plan. She was not supposed to go into town without him. Rick meant his eyes. " I think it will help clear her mind." Daryl looked down and started pulling the fence again. He understood what Rick wasn't saying. She was shook up by the talk with Shane.

" Be careful, man." Shane said. Daryl squinted his eyes and frowned. It should be him comforting her, not Rick.

" Alright. We should be back in a few hours." Rick said before he walked away.

" Can you believe that shit?" Shane said as Rick walked away.

" What?" Daryl tried not to growl out.

" She's trying to move in on Rick. You guys been broke up less than 24 hours ago and she's moving on. You know I was right about Dale wanting her. You said yourself that you walked in on them. Only be a matter of time before she moves through every member of the group." Shane said.

" Fuckin bitch." Daryl muttered, directing it completely at Shane who took it to be directed to Saint.

" That's the way to look at it, man!" He said as he slapped Daryl on the back. " Stupid, fucking bitch!"

XXXXXX

Rick and Saint were riding side by side towards the town. She was gripping the reins of the horse and hadn't said a thing since Rick asked her to go for a ride with him. There was no doubt in Rick's mind what they were saying was true. Shane had attacked her and now Rick was forced to deal with a side of his best friend that he never saw or had even thought was there before.

XXXXXXXX

Saint was walking around the side of her cabin after her ride with Rick when she noticed her flower pot was moved again. She took a deep breath and sighed. She walked over to the cabin and unlocked the door. Daryl had been there and just knowing that made her feel better about the entire day. She walked in and shut the door. There was a flower sitting on her bed. She smiled and hurried over to it. He had a key to her place so she knew it had come from him. Sitting under the flower was a note.

' Angel, thought of you when I saw this.'

His handwriting was small and sloppy but she loved it. She smiled and held the note to her chest. A knock at her door made Saint jump. She grabbed the flower and the put it and the note in the draw of her bed stand. She hurried to the door and looked out the window before answering it. She was surprised to see Lori standing there. She and Lori hardly ever talked. She opened the door slowly and leaned against it.

" Ah, hi. Can I come in for a minute?" Lori asked. " I think we need to talk," She looked around quickly then back at Saint and dropped her voice. " about Shane."

XXXXXXXXXXX

" Hey Daryl, can I talk to you a second?" Rick asked when he walked up to Daryl and Shane.

" Fucking shit, man! We are never going to get this fence done if Daryl has to keep leaving!" Shane explained.

" Five minutes, Shane. That's all I need him for. I need his help with something." Rick said.

" Yeah, I'm comin." Daryl said as he stood up from the ground.

He took off his gloves and followed Rick in the direction of the barn. He slipped the gloves into his back pocket then took the shop rag out of his right pocket and swept it over his face to collect the sweat on his forehead. Daryl followed Rick into the barn. They stood just inside the barn so they could hear if anyone, Shane, snuck up on them.

" I found something out about Shane that has upset me." Rick started.

" Oh yeah, what's that?" Daryl asked as he put his hands on his hips.

" Lori neglected to tell me he attacked her when we were at the CDC." Rick said.

" Attacked how?" Daryl asked.

" As in he tried to rape her. Got me thinking, if he's willingly to try and rape my wife, someone he knew and had been friends with his whole life, what's stopping him from attacking someone he doesn't know." Rick said.

" Like Saint." Daryl said. Rick nodded.

" Like Saint." Rick confirmed.

" So you believe us now."

" It's not that I didn't believe you before. It was hard to accept, yes." Rick said.

" Ain't hard to accept." Daryl said.

" Listen, Shane's my best friend, been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I just..." Rick paused and looked away for a minute. " I just needed time to think."


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review! *_

Lori and Saint sat beside each other at Saint's table, both drinking a cup of tea and not talking. Lori looked around at Saint's cabin while Saint stared into her cup. She wasn't good at starting conversations on her own with someone she didn't know very well. Lori cleared her throat.

" It's nice in here." She said. Saint looked around and nodded.

" Thank you." Saint said. " So you said you wanted to talk about Shane." Lori sat up and leaned her arms on the table.

" So you don't know this but Shane and I had an affair."

Saint listened as Lori retold the story. She told Saint about Shane's attack on Lori at the CDC. She said that Rick had told her what was going on between Daryl, Saint, and Dale. Lori felt a connection with Saint because of Shane and she wanted to reach out. She had been keeping things to herself for so long, it felt good to get things off her chest.

" You have to be careful, Saint. Shane is a dangerous man. Every day I can see how he is changing every day." Lori said.

" Thank you so sharing this with me." Saint said.

XXXXXX

Daryl was sitting in the fold down camping chair when movement across the field. He lowered his head and cleared his throat. He adjusted himself in the chair and glanced over towards Shane who was sitting in his chair bent over his plate. Daryl glanced back over to the field as Saint and Lori were coming towards them. He squinted in the faded sunlight and kept his head down, glancing at up her. She looked up and caught his eyes. She frowned and shook her head as she stopped walking. Lori looked at her than back at Daryl. Saint shook her head again and turned away. She started back to her cabin. Daryl cleared his throat again and glanced over towards Shane who noticed Saint leaving. Daryl looked down at his bowl and started stirring his dinner as Lori joined them.

" That bitch to good go join us now?" Daryl asked. Lori frowned.

" She's not ready to see you yet." Lori said without looking at him. She started dishing out stew for Saint.

" She ain't ready to see me? I ain't even done nothin." Daryl snapped.

" Don't worry about that none, Daryl." Shane spoke up. " It's always our fault." Daryl glanced over at him than back at his plate.

" I'm going to take her dinner to her." Lori said. Shane laughed.

" So let me get this straight, first that bitch makes Daryl wait on her and now you?" Shane asked. Lori paused in her movements and looked up at him.

" I'm not waiting on her, Shane. She just had a break up with someone she cares about. I'm sure you can understand the pain she is going through." She said. Daryl looked from Lori to Shane. Everyone in the camp was trying to ignore what was happening. Daryl stood up to break the tension.

" I'm goin to bed." He said before he stormed away.

XXXXXXXXX

When Daryl walked into his tent, he made sure he zipped the tent closed then walked over to his cot. There were two acorns sitting under his pillow. She hadn't left him a note. They knew Shane couldn't get into her cabin but there was no way to know if he was going into Daryl's tent. Acorns, she was thinking of him. He smiled and slipped them into his pockets. He sighed and laid down on his cot. He grabbed the walkie talkie from under the makeshift bed. He turned it on and waited for Dale's signal. He hated waiting but he knew he had to be careful.

XXXXXXXX

It was late in the night when Saint heard her door open than closed. She was laying on her side on the couch, with her eyes closed. She had waited as long as she could and hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. She heard him walking towards her but didn't open her eyes. He crouched down and swept his hand over her hair.

" Angel." He whispered. He called her Angel the same way other guys called their girlfriends Baby or Babe.

" I'm awake." She said as she opened her eyes. She smiled at him. " Can you believe that he admitted all that?" Daryl nodded but didn't say anything. Their time apart was really starting to bother him.

" You got upset." He said simply.

" I did but I'm okay now." She said. Daryl looked away and into her fire.

" Should have been me talkin to you, not Rick." He said.

" Did you really used to stared at Andrea?" Saint asked softly. He shook his head and was surprised to see the self doubt in her eyes.

" No. He's just tryin to upset you. Didn't want her than, don't want her now." Daryl said. " Andrea ain't my type."

" And what's your type?" She asked. He smiled.

" Hobbits. I like Hobbits with long hair and blue eyes." He said, making her laugh slightly.

" Thank you for the flower. It's beautiful."

" You should go to bed, Angel." He ran his hand through her hair. Sometimes it was so easy for him to touch her, sometimes he could just let himself go and touch her like he wanted. Other times, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

" I want to spend some time with you." She said. He tilted his head and smiled.

" Why you like me so much?" He asked. She smiled and sat up.

" Too many reasons to name." She said as she stood up. He shook his head and got up. "Will you lock the door?"

" I better go." Daryl said. Saint turned around and looked at him.

" Why? You just got here." She whined as she started backing up to her bed. She pulled her shirt off. He shifted.

" Shouldn't stay together long." He said. He started walking towards her, his eyes on her chest.

" But you want too." She said with a smile. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra.

" You best leave that on." He said softly. She smiled and let it fall slowly away from her. " Saint, I can't stay for that. Rick said it's not smart for us to be together." She sighed and turned away. She undid her jeans and started walking to take them off.

" Alright, well, good night then." She said.

She was smiling as she climbed onto her bed. She made a scene to crawl across it on all fours. She heard his sharp intake of breath. Saint smiled and laid down on her stomach. She linked her ankles together and looked at him. She covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. His hands were clutching and unclutching at his side. She was wearing one of his favorite pairs of her panties, a pair of black thongs.

" That ain't fair." He whispered.

" What? I'm just going to bed." She said.

Saint rolled over to her back, keeping her eyes on his face. She let her fingers trail lightly down the center of her chest and stomach. His eyes followed her hand's movements. She let her fingers slip into her panties. She bit her lip slowly and arched her back as she closed her eyes. She made a big show of moaning, knowing he wouldn't be able to leave her so fast then. She didn't even hear him move. She jumped when he started climbing on top of her.

" That shit ain't right and you know it." He growled down at her. She smiled up at him as he grabbed her hand and pulled it out of her panties.

" I guess we better make this fast." Saint whispered. He leaned down and ran his tongue up her neck.

" I got the walkie talkie, Dale'll give me a warning if he sees Shane." Daryl said.

" Did you do it last night?" She whispered with her eyes shut. She ran her hands up the back of his neck. He nodded, his mouth sucking and kissing her neck. " Did you like it?'

" Felt good. Did you?" His voice rumbled through her throat.

" Daryl, he's moving around at camp." Dale's voice came through the walkie. Daryl sighed and rested his head against her collarbone. Her arms dropped to the bed as she stared at the ceiling.

" Looks like I'm doing it again tonight." She said.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review! And so it begans…*_

Daryl trudged across the field the next morning, holding onto his straps of his cross bow. He held left Saint's cabin soon after Dale had called him. He had stalked back to his tent with a hard on and had to handle himself as soon as he zipped the door closed. He was really hoping for Shane to make a move soon. He had only spent two nights away from her but that was enough.

After breakfast Shane and Daryl were working on the south side of the farm, still working at the fence. They had been working quietly for almost an hour when Saint's laugh made Daryl's head shoot up. She was working in the field with T-Dog and must have been laughing at something he said. Shane noticed how Daryl's eyes narrowed at the sight. Daryl dropped his head at his work.

" You think if you knew she'd been fucked by another guy, say a guy in camp, you'd still want her?" Shane asked as he worked.

" Who says I want her?" Daryl muttered.

" Come on, man, you don't think I believe you don't want her. She just left you, it's natural you're still gonna be wanting her." Shane said. Daryl glanced at him but kept working. Shane was staring towards the camp. " It's gonna hard, you know. You fall in love with someone, protect her, take care of her, then she just up and leaves you." Daryl's eyes moved to Shane's face and he could tell Shane was miles away as he spoke. " She leaves you after you tell her you love her and hooks up with another man without a second thought to you or how you're dealing with things." Shane shook his head and looked down at Daryl. " She's a stupid bitch, Daryl. Forget about her." Daryl nodded and looked down at his part of the fence again.

" Tryin." He said.

" Be easier if she was gone, won't it?" Shane asked. Daryl felt a cold streak go through him and he looked at Shane again.

" What?" He asked.

" If you didn't have to see her everyday, it would make the break up easier, won't it?" Shane asked. Daryl dropped his eyes.

" Guess so but I don't want anythin to happen to her. Don't want her hurt or nothin." The two men fell into silence again as they worked.

XXXXXXXX

Around dinner time, Saint walked over and joined the group, like she always did. Daryl shifted in his chair. He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees and holding his plate in his hands. He wanted to look at her, wanted to catch her eyes but didn't dare. Shane had been paying attention to Daryl's reactions to her and he didn't want to give him anything else to look at. She made a point to walk past Daryl, hitting his legs as she passed.

" Stupid redneck! Watch where you are sitting! You aren't the only one here!" She snapped as she looked at him.

" Why do you have to walk by me at all?" He snapped back. He leaned back in his chair and narrowed his eyes as spooned up some rice. " Stupid bitch." He muttered. She walked around to an empty chair and sat down to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl was in his tent later that night, messing with the acorns she had left for him. He was laying on his cot, swirling them around in his hand with his other hand under his head. The walkie talkie was laying beside him. He was staring at the ceiling, thinking about what Shane had said to him when someone scratched on his tent door.

" Daryl, can I come in?" Andrea's voice greeted him. He grabbed the walkie and turned it down before shoving it under his cot. He pushed himself so he was sitting up.

" Yeah." He answered. He heard the zipper open a second before she popped in. She smiled than turned around and zipped it close again.

" I just wanted to check on you. You doing okay, you know, with your break up?" Andrea asked as she came forward. Daryl moved so he was sitting sideways on the cot. Andrea slipped down next to him.

" I'm good. Why won't I be?" He asked.

" Well, you seem to really care about Saint and break ups can be hard." Andrea said. She placed her hand on his knee, making Daryl jump slightly.

" I'm fine." He said. His eyes went down to her hand as she started moving it farther up his leg. She scooted in closer to him.

" Are you? Cuz if you're not, I could make you feel better." She said in her best bedroom voice. She leaned in and closed her eyes. Daryl threw his hands up and shot off the cot. He was across the room in seconds.

" No, no! What are you doin?" He asked quickly. Andrea smiled and pulled her shirt off.

" I guess you never noticed me watching you." She said as she stood up.

" Get out." Daryl said quickly.

" Come on, I'm not going to tell anyone. You need this, you need someone to rebound with." Andrea purred. She was walking towards him.

" Don't need a rebound, get out." He snapped. She shook her head and reached behind her back.

" I didn't want to do this, Daryl, but you have left me no choice." She said as she pulled a gun out from her waistband. She pointed it directly at his head. " Now you get undressed and lay down on the cot. You and I have going to have some fun."

" Why the hell are you doin this?" He asked.

" Don't you get it? That little bitch is pulling our group apart. She needs to leave." Andrea said.

" And how is gettin me undressed gonna make her leave?" Daryl asked as he started walking towards his cot. She was motioning with her gun, making sure he was in front of her the whole time.

" Because, she isn't going to want you when she finds out I sucked you off."

" You ain't gonna suck me off and you know it." He said. Andrea laughed.

" There is not a man in the world that will not get off while getting a blow job. You might be soft when I first put you in my mouth but you won't stay that way for long, you won't be able to help yourself. After you get off, your guilt about it will make you tell her. You'll say you're sorry, say it didn't mean anything, but you'll know and she'll know that you got off in my mouth."

" You doin this because Shane told you too?" Daryl asked.

" Daryl!" Rick's voice sounded panic from the outside of his tent. Andrea moved she her back was against a wall of his tent.

" Come in, Office Grimes." She called out. The zipper quickly undone and he walked in, putting his hands up right away. He looked from Daryl, who was sitting on the cot, to Andrea.

" What is going on?" Rick asked.

" What's going on is you are going to watch me go down on Daryl so that stupid bitch won't want him for real." Andrea said. Had their plan not worked?

" Andrea, listen to me. I don't know what Shane has said to you but he is dangerous. He is not right in his head right now and he is on his way to her cabin." Daryl's stomach dropped. " He's going to hurt her if we don't stop him." Andrea smiled.

" I know what he's going to do. I helped plan it." She said.

" You know?" Rick asked, trying to defuse the problem.

" Yeah, I came here to distract Daryl while he fucks her. He's going to rape her but when she turns to Daryl for comfort, guilt is going to make him tell her I gave him a blow job and that will destroy her. She's going to get raped and her boyfriend is going to cheat on her. It's a double slap in her face!" Andrea said.

" Why would you want to hurt her like that? After all she's done for us." Rick said. Andrea laughed again.

" She has done nothing for us! She walks around here like floats in fucking air! She has you all fooled! She's nothing!" Andrea yelled. She yanked another gun out so she had one pointed at Daryl and one at Rick. " Zip it closed and sit down." She snapped.

" Why are you so angry with her?" Rick asked.

" She waltzed into our camp from the woods like a fucking forest fairy and all of you act like she's the greatest fucking thing ever! Glenn's tripping over himself when he talks to her, Shane stares at her, T-Dog goes out of his way to help her, you're taking horse rides with her, she's fucking Daryl and Dale wants to be her dad, every one in this camp with a dick wants her and I'm sick of it!" She screamed.

" So you're jealous?" Daryl asked.

" It used to be me that you all took care of! Me!" She yelled. " Now you zip that tent closed while Daryl takes his pants off!"


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please Review! Wow, I threw all you guys for a loop with the last chapter, didn't I?*_

Saint was in her bathroom getting dressed for the night. She sighed and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Daryl should be with her in an hour and she was getting laid if it killed her. She laughed to herself as she clicked off the bathroom light and walked out. She walked over to her bed and started pulling the blankets down so it would be ready when he got there. She knew they wouldn't have a lot of time. She had dressed in a tight, white, low cut tank top, a pair of boyfriend cut black panties and socks.

" Wow." Shane's voice startled her. Saint whipped around. He was standing in her kitchen. " You didn't have to do all this for me."

" How did you get in here? The door was locked." She said. He smiled.

" I was a cop, Saint. I know how to pick locks." Shane said. " We are going to finish what we started."

" Daryl will be coming soon." She said. He laughed.

" Yeah, he will, in Andrea's mouth." Saint frowned and shook her head.

" What are you talking about?" She asked.

" You two thought you were so smart, didn't you? I knew the entire time that you weren't broke up, anyone with half a brain could see that. You two still stared at each other with those stupid looks on your faces." Shane said. " Anyway, I think we have had enough talk for now. Who knows how long that Redneck is going last with her blowing him. Trust me, Doll, she's got a mouth on her. That girl can suck a dick."

" Daryl's not going to do it." Saint said. Shane laughed.

" Keep telling yourself that." He said as he pulled a knife out from behind his back. Her eyes went right for it, making him smile again. " It's quieter than a gun." He said. Saint started backing away. She moved down the side of her bed, needing to have to space to run if she had too. " Now get undressed." She shook her head.

" No." She said as she moved. Shane was walking towards her.

" It is not a request, bitch. It's an order." He snapped.

" I'm not getting undressed." She said. Her back hit the small table she had sitting behind her couch. She reached behind her carefully. She had a few books and a large sliver candle stick resting on the table.

" You will get undressed and I am going to fuck you. Get that through your stupid head!" He snapped.

" No!" She screamed as she started throwing the books at him. Shane laughed as he dodged each one. He lunged for her at the same time she grabbed the candle stick.

XXXXXXXX

Dale hurried towards Daryl's tent. He had started calling Daryl and Rick the second he had seen Shane creeping over to her cabin. Rick had ran to get Daryl but so far, Dale hadn't seen them. He knew Shane had to be inside but he was powerless. Dale knew there was no way he could take Shane on alone, he needed the two younger, stronger men.

" Daryl!" He hissed into the tent. He didn't wait for an answer. Dale undid the zipper and walked in. "Andrea! What are you doing?" He asked in shocked.

Rick had his hands up and was sitting on Daryl's cot. Daryl was standing up beside Rick and had his pants down around his ankles. His hands were clutching his boxers. Andrea was pointing a gun at each of them. She looked at Dale in shock so Rick took advantage of the distraction and rushed her. He hit her hard, pushing both her arms into the air. She fired each gun in the roof of Daryl's tent.

XXXXXXXXXX

Saint jumped as the sound of gun shots ripped through the air. Shane broke out into a grin as she gripped her weapon.

" Guess Daryl didn't listen." He said.

He ran at her quickly. Saint swung the large candle stick but he moved away just in time. She only caught him by the shoulder. She screamed as he knocked her down. The candle stick flew out of her hand once she hit the ground. She reached out and grabbed Shane by the throat to push his head away from her. Shane grabbed her by her hair and banged her head into the ground.

Bright flashes of colors and shapes burst through Saint's vision. The pain washed over her right away. She felt unconsciousness try to take her down. Her hands loosen their hold of him as she closed her eyes. She shook her head to try and clear it. Shane was laughing as her stomach rolled. She frowned and opened her eyes. She started kicking her eyes hard as he started to choke her. She worked her legs under him and kicked her knee into him as hard as she could. She felt his balls smash under her knee.

" You stupid, fucking bitch!" He screamed. He punched her in the side, making Saint curl up and roll over as he got off her. " You're going to pay for that!"

He leaned down and grabbed her by her hair. He yanked hard, forcing her to stand. Pain and the injury to her head made her start to gag but Shane didn't stop. He picked his knife up off the floor and started almost dragging her to her bed. She took a hold of his wrists to try and loosen his hold on her hair but he only pulled it hard, making her cry out.

" Get the fuck on that bed!" He screamed.

He pushed her hard onto her bed. Saint rolled over onto her stomach to crawl away from him but Shane's arm snaked out and grabbed her by her ankle. He shoved the knife down into her cafe, making her scream as she grabbed fist fulls of the blankets. He yanked the knife out and flipped her over. He heard people running across her porch and knew he didn't have much time. Dale, Rick, and Daryl were screaming her name.

" Fuck this!" Shane yelled. He grabbed one of her pillows and shoved it over her face.

Daryl yanked her key out of his pocket and shoved it into lock. Dale was yelling at them to hurry up. He was looking through the window and could see her fighting Shane who was sitting on top of her. He had pinned her arms down with his legs and was holding a pillow over her face with one hand. His knife was straight up in the air. The lock gave way to Daryl and they all but tumbled into the room at the same time Shane's knife sliced through the air and straight into her left side. Saint's scream rang out from under the pillow.

Daryl charged forward and caught Shane by the waist, knocking into him. Shane and Daryl fell to the floor quickly. Rick rushed forward at the same time Daryl's fist made contact with Shane's mouth. Dale reached the bed and yanked the pillow from her face. The knife was still sticking out of her side and she was crying. Daryl wrapped his hands around Shane's throat and started hitting his head on the ground.

" Enough!" Rick yelled. " Stop!" He tried to grabbed Daryl but he pushed the cop off.

" Fuck that!" He yelled. Daryl squeezed Shane's throat and delivered another punch to his face.

" Rick! I don't know what to do over here!" Dale called out.

" Let him go, Daryl! Go to Saint!" Rick yelled. Her name seem to pull Daryl out of his rage. He looked at Rick than back at the bed. He let go of Shane and stood up quickly. Rick grabbed Shane by the front of his shirt and pulled him up. He dragged his former friend over to her fridge. He pulled his hand cuffs out and hand cuffed Shane to the fridge handle.

" Saint, look at me." Daryl said when he reached the bed. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to take deep breaths. He put his arm under her neck to tilt her head back.

" We are going to have to pull that out." Rick said as he joined them at the bed. Daryl looked at her side then back at her face.

" Angel, look at me." He said again. She opened her eyes and met his. She was pale and her eyes were wide with fear and shock. " Rick's gonna pull that knife out of your side, it's gonna hurt." She brought her hands put to his arms and squeezed them. Daryl glanced at Rick. He nodded quickly than looked back at her. She was trying to see her side. " Look at me, keep your eyes on me."

Rick grabbed a hold of the knife and placed his other hand on her side. He took a deep breath then pulled the knife from her side. Saint's eyes went shut as she screamed again. She crawled at Daryl's back and started to cry harder. He brought her to his chest, burying one hand into her hair while the other held her back. Dale rushed into the bathroom and grabbed some towels for Rick to use to stop the bleeding from her side.

XXXXXXXXX

He pushed the hair from her face as he stared down at her. Saint's eyes were closed and her lips were pale. They had started losing their color hours before, around the same time all her warmth left her body. He continued to run his hand over her head, trying to seal her scent and face to his memory. He spoke softly to her, whispering how sorry he was. He had spend almost two hours begging her to come back and open her eyes but he had moved past that. He knew those pleas were worthless, she wasn't coming back.

He was aware of everyone at his back. Lori, Carol, and Dale were crying. Glenn and T-dog were hardly looking at him while Rick stood holding onto his hat. Carl hadn't been allow to see her so he was at their campsite with Maggie. Rick and Dale had spread out a sheet and Daryl had wrapped her up in it. He was now holding her in his arms while he stared at her.

" Daryl," Rick said softly as he crouched down behind the man. " It's time. We need to bury her." Daryl tighten his hold on her.

" Just a while longer." He said.

" It's only going to get harder." Rick said.

Daryl nodded and closed his eyes. He brought his face to hers, hating how cold her skin felt against his. He brushed his lips to her forehead than gently laid her down. He looked at her one last time before he covered her face with the sheet. He slipped one hand under her neck and the other one under her knees. As carefully as he could, he stood up. He walked over to the hole, Rick, Glenn, and T-dog had dug. He slipped into the grave and laid her down on the flower petals Lori and Maggie had ripped up and spread out.

" I'm sorry, Angel." He whispered as he pulled away from her.


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please Review! LOL! Man I got you guys so good! I wasn't going to post this chapter until tomorrow but you guys all got so upset that I couldn't leave you hanging.*_

" Daryl." The soft voice and light touch on his chest woke him up with a start.

He opened his eyes and looked to his left. Saint was laying beside him with her eyes closed but her right hand resting across his chest. He covered her hand with his and rolled over. He carefully slipped his arm around her waist and let his head come to rest against her chest. He let his hand move up her side to her hair. He started twisting the strands around in his fingers.

" You alright?" He asked, his voice rough from sleep.

" Yeah, you were whining a little." She said.

" Nightmare." He said.

" Did I die again?" She asked. He opened his eyes and stared into her bathroom.

" Buryin you this time." He said. Saint sighed and put her arms around him. " I'd have killed him if you died. Would have murdered him right there in the kitchen."

" But I didn't." She said.

" Damn near did. Damn near bled out on me." He said.

_XXXXXX_

_Saint brought her hand to his face while everyone rushed around them. She whispered his name, trying to bring him to her. He was looking everywhere at once. He was yelling curses to Shane, asking Rick what to do, demanding to know where Maggie was and why she wasn't bring Hershel faster. Rick was holding a towel to Saint's side, talking to her while Dale was holding one to her leg. But she wasn't paying attention to Rick. She closed her eyes and swallowed._

_" Saint, open your eyes." Rick ordered. She shook her head but did as he asked. Daryl was staring down at her. He was on the bed at her right side. He rested his hand beside her head._

_" You best do what Rick says. Keep them open, Saint." He ordered. She smiled slowly at him._

_" You came for me." She whispered._

_" Always come for you, Baby." Daryl said softly. _

_" I'm cold." She said as she started to shiver. Dale appeared in her vision next, he was pulling a blanket over her legs while still applying pressure to her cafe muscle._

_" I need another towel." Rick said._

_" I'm tired." Saint said as her eyes started to close._

_" No! Open them!" Daryl almost yelled. She opened her eyes quickly._

_" Why doesn't it hurt?" She asked._

_" You're in shock, Saint." Rick said. She looked at him and sighed. His hands were covered in blood. One was at her left side, the other was holding onto her right side for leverage. " Keep talking. I need you to keep talking."_

_Against his better judgment and because of Maggie's pleading, Hershel came with all his medical supplies. Carol came into the cabin and announced her blood was O. Anyone with type O blood could give blood to anyone, no matter the other person's blood type. They decided to move Saint up to the top of the bed so Hershel could work on her better._

_" I gotta move you, Angel. It's gonna hurt." Daryl said gently. _

_He took a hold of her arms and carefully picked her up while Rick held the towel to her side and Dale still at her leg. Pain finally shot through her, making her cry out. Daryl started saying he was sorry over and over again until she was settled in. Carol was then hooked up to some tubing that led into Saint's right arm and the blood transfer began. Hershel moved to her left side and took over Rick's place. He pulled the towel away and looked at her wound._

_After she was stitched up and received blood from Carol, she was finally allowed to sleep. Rick and Daryl helped Carol to the couch so she could lay down. She was feeling a little dizzy from the blood transfer. Rick and T-Dog then took charge of Shane and Andrea. They were taken to the barn and handcuffed against poles in there with Glenn and T-Dog watching over them._

_" She gonna live?" Daryl asked Hershel as he stared down at his sleeping angel._

_" Next 24 - 48 hours are going to be touchy. If she is bleeding internally we will know soon and I might have to open her up like I had to do to the boy. There's also the risk of infection setting in." Hershel said._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl was so lost in his memories that at first he hadn't noticed that she had fallen back to sleep. He looked up at her pale face then moved away from her. He tucked the blankets around her and sighed. Lori and Dale had cleaned her sheets while Daryl held her in his arms carefully after she passed out. They put fresh sheets and blankets on the bed then everyone cleared out of the cabin. Lori had helped Daryl get her out of the bloody clothes. She helped him clean her up then dress her in clean clothes. He wanted to know what was going on with Shane and Andrea but had been to scared to leave her side. He laid back in bed with her and together they had slept for a few hours before the first of his nightmares had woke him up. He had dreamed about her death.

In his dream he had cursed and paced through her cabin. He had over turning chairs and thrown things through the window. He had climbed into her bed with her and rocked her in his arms, begging her to wake up and looked at him. He had ran his hand through her hand, begging and pleading for her to come back to him, to not leave him. He had even cried because he had failed to bring Merle back, failed to bring Sophia back and then failed his angel. He had woken himself up with tears slipping down his face. He had looked at her, but hadn't woke her up. So he got out of bed, wipe his cheeks and splashed cold water on his face then came back to bed and gathered her to him as carefully as he could.

The second nightmare, the one with him burying her, had come 12 hours after the accident. Daryl put his hand in his hair and rolled onto his back. He pushed himself out of bed then retucked the blankets around her. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He looked at his face and saw he still had her blood on him. It was on his cheek and neck where she had touched him.

A knock came to the cabin door, so he hurried up and finished washing his face. He moved through the cabin and opened the door to Hershel standing there with Lori. Hershel wanted to check her vital signs and Lori had brought him something to eat. Daryl let them in and they followed him through the cabin again. Hershel moved to Saint while Lori went to the table with Daryl.

" How is she?" Lori asked.

" Seems alright. She woke up and talked to me for a minute." He said, his eyes glued to Hershel. Lori took a hold of her arms.

" Rick's not sure what to do about Shane and Andrea." She said. Daryl's jaw tighten. She turned and looked at him. " What do you want done?" He looked at her in surprise. He hadn't expected anyone to want his opinion. He shook his head slowly.

" Don't know, really. He almost killed her, twice." He said.

" You know, say it." Lori said. Daryl stared hard into her eyes.

" I want him dead." He said with a frown. " I want Andrea gone from the group and Shane dead." Lori nodded.

" We figured that's what you'd say." She said.

" Shouldn't even be having a discussion. He tried to kill her, twice, attacked you. He flipped out at the farm, been watchin us through our windows, man's unstable." Daryl said.

" Maybe we should wait until she's more stable and ask what Saint wants." Lori said. Hershel cleared his throat and started towards them.

" She's stable for now. Her vitals are holding and her stomach is soft so far, so there is no internal bleeding. I don't think she needs anymore blood, at least not yet. Her skin is cool so no fever is present. I want you to make sure you wake up every few hours though, get her to talk so you know she hasn't slipped into a coma." Hershel said. " I'm going home but I'll be back later. You know where to reach me if she gets into trouble."


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please Review! Thank you guys so much for loving this story! Some of you might not agree with what is going to happen to Shane and Andrea but trust me. I have a plan.*_

" Saint, wake up." He said softly to her. Saint was laying on her back with her left arm resting on her stomach. Her right arm was laying straight out on the mattress. " Come on, Angel, you gotta wake up for me." She whined but started opening her eyes.

" What time is it?" She whispered.

" Bout 2 in the afternoon." Daryl said. She brought her hands to her eyes and rubbed them.

" I feel disgusting. Can I take a shower?" She asked.

" Think you can stand?" He asked. She dropped her hands to the bed.

" I don't know. Can you help me?" She asked.

Daryl was standing by the bed so he took the blankets off her. He took a hold of her arms and helped her to sit up. She whined and grabbed her left side. Saint closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. The pain was a burning feeling that spread through her side. She knew it wasn't from the stitches, it had to be from whatever damage the knife had done to her internally.

" You alright, Saint?" Daryl asked.

" Yeah, just having some pain." She said. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. " What is it with my left side? Why does he not like that side?" She asked with a small smile. She could see Daryl was upset and was trying to make him smile.

" He's a dick." He said. " You ready to stand?" He asked.

XXXXXXX

Being in the shower was making her tired but she felt better being clean. She was trying to ignore the stitches in her leg and side. She knew she shouldn't complain or feel bad, Daryl had more scars than she did, but she was feeling less sure of herself with the scars Shane was giving her. She had a small one across her forehead, above her left eyebrow, one on her left arm, a small one across her stomach and now two more. She sighed as she finished washing her hair.

" Angel?" Daryl asked from his spot by the sink. He hadn't want to leave her alone in case she needed him but he hadn't watched her get undressed either. She was hurt but that didn't stop him from getting hard thinking about her in the warm water.

" I'm okay." She said as she turned off the water.

" Best put that towel on before you come out." He warned. Saint laughed but her arm snaked out and grabbed the towel. " Cop wants to talk to us bout what to do with Shane and Andrea." He heard Saint groan a second before she pulled the curtain back.

" Did Andrea have you in her mouth?" She asked plainly. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at her. She starting biting the left side of her mouth when he didn't answer. " Just tell me, Daryl." He pushed away from the sink and turned to face her. He walked over to her and held out his hands to help her out of the tub.

" She tried but no." He said. He saw her completely relax at his words. She placed her hands against his and stepped over the tub.

" So how far did she get?" Saint asked without looking at him. He turned around but kept a hold of her hands as he led her out of the bathroom.

" Nowhere. She had her gun pointed at me and Rick but Dale busted in before she could do anythin." He said.

" I know what I want done with them but I don't want you mad at me." She said when he let go of her hands. He walked over to her dresser which was across the room. Saint sat down on her bed.

" You almost died, short of you tellin me you're leavin me, I ain't gonna be mad at anythin you have to say." Daryl said. He pulled open some of her drawers and started going through her clothes.

" I know you think Shane should be killed but that's not what I want." She said, freezing his movements. She cleared her throat and looked down.

" He ain't stayin here." Daryl said as he turned his head. If she looked up she'd see his profile.

" No, they can't." She said. Daryl started grabbing some of her clothes again.

" So what do you want?" He asked.

" I think we should drive them a few hours away from here and drop them off, let the world have them. They will either make it on their own or not, either way, it's not on my conscience." Daryl sighed and turned around. He started walking towards her after a few minutes.

" Dry off, Angel. I'll help you get dressed then we'll talk to Rick." He said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daryl was crouched down in front of her, helping her get dressed. He took a hold of her hurt leg, at her ankle and slipped her panties on. He started moving them up, being careful not to hurt her. When his fingers brushed against her stitches, she jerked away slightly, bring his eyes to her face. She was staring down at him.

" Hurt?" He asked softly. She shook her head. He sighed and understood what she wasn't saying. He started rubbing his finger tips around the wound. " You don't care about my scars, I don't care about yours. You still want me, even though my chest and stomach covered in them, right?"

" Right." She said softly. He nodded.

" No different for me. Still want you, still think you're the most beautiful girl I ever seen." He said. He dropped his eyes to her legs and started his work again. " Besides, it's my fault you got them. I led him here." He said.

" You can't control his actions, you had no way of knowing what he'd do so let's not do this." She said. He glanced at her then back to her legs.

" Get that ass up so I can dress you." He said, making her smile.

" I can dress myself." She said as she did what he asked.

" I know that. I just want to touch you, almost lost you." Daryl said, quietly. " Besides, I never knew Hobbits had such soft skin." Saint shook her head.

" Really? I was just cut up and you're really going to make fun of my height? You're such a dick." She snapped, making him laugh.

XXXXXXXXX

Saint was sitting in a chair at her table, across from Rick. Dale was on her right side and Daryl was behind her. He had his hands on her chair. Lori was making them tea and Rick was listening to her idea. Daryl's hands moved to her shoulders but he pulled back away before he touched her. He wanted to rub her shoulders but he stopped himself. He frowned at himself. Lori's hand appeared suddenly by his wrist. He looked up at her but she wasn't looking at him. She gently moved his hand from the back of the chair to Saint's shoulder. She smiled then patted his shoulder before she walked back to the sink. Without missing a beat, Saint's hand came up to cover his. Daryl sighed and looked down at her. He put his other hand on her shoulder and started rubbing them.

" And you're sure this is what you want?" Rick asked. Saint nodded.

" Yeah. Drive them away from here, drop them off and come back. They will either make their way in the new world or they won't. It will be up to them and off my conscience." She said.

" I think it's a good idea." Dale said. " I don't think anyone of us could just shot him."

" I could." Daryl said. Saint squeezed his hand.

" I don't think you could, Daryl." Dale said. " You do that and it makes you no different then Shane and you know you are. You'd never just attack someone, like he has."

" He attacked my woman, tried to rape and kill her, twice. Attacked Lori, he ain't safe." Daryl said.

" And neither is the world. We aren't going to give them weapons or supplies or anything." Saint said.

Daryl started to pick up on what she wasn't saying. They were going to die. There was no way they could survive without supplies or weapons. He squeezed her shoulders. In her own way, she was doing just what Daryl wanted, in a very indirect way and a way she could be comfortable with. She couldn't just let anyone shoot them outright.


	19. Chapter 19

_* Please Review! So I'm going to write a short, part 3 to this story because one, I'm not ready to let them go and two, I feel I need to satisfy my blood thirsty fans, lol! It will be up later today or tomorrow!*_

Daryl won't allow Saint outside as long as Shane and Andrea were around. He didn't want Shane to see her and it was fine with her. She didn't want to see him either. T-Dog and Glenn packed up their stuff then a car was packed. Rick and Daryl were going to drive them six hours away from the camp to ensure they won't find their way back. Saint was nervous about him leaving her but understood that he needed to see them off for himself.

Shane and Rick fought, screaming and yelling at each other. Andrea was in shock that they group wasn't giving them weapons. She made the statement that they would die without them. Lori spoke up and said that Andrea was willingly to let Saint die and Andrea never said another word. Dale and Carol stayed in the cabin with Saint while they were moved to the car. Everyone who had a weapon kept it aimed at them as they climbed into the car.

XXXXXXX

It was 4 in the morning the next day when Daryl walked back into their cabin. He turned and locked the door then quietly walked over to their bed. Saint was curled up in one of his button downs and laying on his side of the bed. He sighed as he stared down at her. One fall, one brush with death had brought her into his life and he thanked the stars above everyday for that fall. He was changing and he knew it. He always knew it was because of her. He was becoming a leader in the group, someone they all looked up too, someone they asked for advice. She was changing his past and his future and she didn't even know it. He sat down on the floor and started undoing his laces as he thought.

He wasn't smart, and he knew it, he didn't know everything there was to know in books. He hadn't even made it through high school but he knew how to exist in the world as it was. He knew how to survive on nothing and the group was seeing his knowledge as an asset and all because of his Angel. She gave him the courage to speak out, she made him want to stand out.

He stood up and pushed his boots under her bed then crawled in next to her. Daryl moved into her back, taking her warmth into him. He put his arm around her waist and nestled his face into her hair. She sighed in her sleep. Her hand came over his as she snuggled more into her bed. He closed his eyes and smiled. She tugged on his arm, pulling it up her chest so he was pulled closer to her.

" Daryl." She whispered.

" Here, Angel." He whispered. He felt her brush her lips to his fingers a second before she rubbed her cheek against them.

the end


End file.
